Story Of Our Lives
by Elie Rayes
Summary: A girl from the past helps the team. Finished 42007
1. Day of Heist

Title: Story Of Our Lives

Author: Elie Ray

Rating: R for now

Summary: A girl from the teams past comes to help.

Warning: I own nothing but what wasn't in the movie. If it was in the movie I don't own it.

Day Of Heist - 6:00pm

"Welcome back, Mack." One of the nurses said as Mackenzie Lavata walked up to her.

"Hey Michelle. It's good to be back….for now." She said with a laugh as she grabbed a clipboard. "What's up with this guy? She asked while flipping thru the pages.

"Guy got a metal wire wrapped around his arm and a gun shot wound to the right side of his abdomen. You heard about those truck high jackings?" Mackenzie nodded "Well, supposedly he was one of the guys doing them. Actually that girl over there," She pointed to the raven haired sitting in the waiting room crying. "Is the friend of his and this other guy that was shot a couple times in the chest from a drive by by none other than Johnny Tran and Lance Tran." Michelle said handing her Jesse's clipboard

"Where's the guy shot in the drive by?" She asked knowing his condition was serious if it was done by her ex Johnny and his dumb cousin.

"Surgery. They have been in there since he came in at about 3pm." She said

"Yup. Sounds like Johnny's work."

"Oh yea and I should add that there are cops at the doors." She said before walking away

"Fuck." Mackenzie mumbled as she walked to Vince's room where two cops were standing on either side of the door. Mackenzie attempted to walk past the but the cop on the right stopped her before her hand could even touch the knob.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there." The cop said

"I am a nurse. This is a hospital. There's a patient in there. Now get out of my way so I can do my job." She said calmly before walking into the room to find another cop in there.

"Don't even." She said as he reached for his gun.

"You're not suppose to be in here." He said

"No. Correction. You're not suppose to be in here so leave no before I call Tanner and tell him you are upsetting my patient and harassing the nurses." She said making Vince cover up a laugh.

"I'll be outside." The cop said before leaving reluctantly.

"Alright, Mr. Venicelli, are you feeling better the when you got here?" She asked checking his vitals and bandages.

"A lil." He groaned still shocked at how she handled the cop.

"How's Jesse.?" He asked remembering what the other nurse, Michelle, had told him about Jesse being shot down by Tran.

"Still in surgery as far as I know. The cops harassing you?" She asked as she wrote some stuff on his clipboard.

"They're cops." He said simply trying to place where he has seen her before.

"True. I'll make a couple calls and see what I can do." She said before leaving.

"He's your kinda man." Michelle said walking past Mackenzie as she called the police office.

"LAPD. How may I help you?"

"Let me talk to Sgt. Tanner." She said

"Let me connect you."

"Sgt. Tanner here" He said within a minute

"You better get your men out of here, Uncle Jeff."

"Now why should I do that, Mackenzie?"

"They're harassing my patient and the nurses. Did you know they won't even let a nurse in there? The patient ain't going anywhere for awhile but if your men don't leave they'll never get out of here alive." She said beyond pissed.

"Alright. Alright. I'll contact them now and send them all away. Happy?"

"Yes." She said before hanging up. She looked in the waiting room and saw Mia still crying alone. "Beep me when the other guy gets out of surgery." She told Michelle before walking to Mia. "Are you here for Vince and Jesse? Or is there someone else I don't know about." Mia's head shoot up and stared at her.

"Mackenzie Lavata?" Mia asked not sure if it was really her.

"Hey Sweetie." She said hugging Mia who eagerly hugged back.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked pulling back and drying her eyes.

"I work here. Vince is one of my patients. I don't think he recognized me though." Mackenzie said sitting across from Mia on the little coffee table.

"How's V doing?"

"He's doing good considering. Had to chase a couple cops away that were around and in his room."

"They're all gone. Dom, Letty, Leon, Brian." She said lowly so no one heard.

"Brian?"

"He was the cop who was suppose to turn us in. Can you believe I actually feel in love with him?" Mia just shook her head in disgust. "After Tran did the drive by and shot Jesse, Dom and Brian ran after them."

"Come on. Want to see Vince?" Mackenzie asked after awhile.

"Yea."

"You got a visitor." Mackenzie said as they entered his room.

"V!" Mia said happily as she went over and hugged him.

"Hey Mi." Vince said hugging her as tight as he could.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mackenzie said heading to the door.

"Hey Mackenzie." Vince called making her turn around "Thanks for getting those cops out of here."

"No problem." She said with a smirk before leaving.

"That other guy is out of surgery. He's in ICU. The doc wants you in there like now." Michelle told Mackenzie quickly before going to a patients room. Christina got on the elevator and went to the second floor where she met up with Jesse's Dr./Surgeon Dr. Neal.

"How's Mr. Cavanaugh?"


	2. Jesse

Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you all like this. I proabably won't post the next chapter till I get started on the 4th chapter.

Enjoy!

"We took 3 bullets out of him. He had major blood loss which is to be expected. He flat lined 4 times all together. Twice in the ambulance and twice in the operating room but we got him back with little complications. Right now we can only wait to see if he wakes up." He explained as they walked to Jesse's room.

"Thanks for doing what you could, Doc." She said

"You know him?"

"Long story short, we went to school together."

"I'll leave you to him. He can have visitors but not a lot. I only want you taking care of him." He said sternly.

"Understood." She said before he left. When she walked into Jesse's room she couldn't believe that this once hyper kid was lying in front of her on the edge of death.

"Jesse, man, you gotta wake up. Mia and Vince really need you. Specially Mia, she'll go crazy without you. Just please get better." She said holding his hand. She wiped away a couple tears away before checking his vitals and then leaving to check on Vince and Mia.

"Hey you two." She said knocking and walking in.

"Hey. How's Jesse?" Mia asked preparing for the worst.

"He's alive. Lots of blood loose. Right now all we can do is wait for him to wake up." Mackenzie said

"When can we see him?" Mia asked relieved

"You can see him now, but Vince has to stay in bed for the next couple of days."

"Aww! Come on." Vince said pouting.

"Ain't gonna work. You got to stay in bed for at least 4 days before you can move around. Then lucky you. You get physical therapy for your arm." Mackenzie said making Vince groan.

"Man. I hate feeling helpless." Vince said like a lil kid.

"Get used to it. Your gonna feel helpless for awhile." She said

"Still don't sugarcoat, I see." Mia said with a chuckle.

"In the genes." She replied. "You ready to go?"

"Yea. Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey! Tell Jesse to wake the hell up." Vince yelled as they walked out of the room.

"How long have you been a nurse?"

"Bout 5 years now." They were silent for awhile before Mia said anything.

"I can't believe all of this is happening. I'm just waiting to wake up and be told it was all a nightmare."

"I bet. The rest seriously just left you three here?"

"Just up and went. Mack, I can't do this. I'm not strong enough for this." Mia said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you are strong. You've lasted longer then most people. Now listen, you are coming and living with me. I don't want you living somewhere alone. Specially with the Tran's being the way they are. I'm going to talk to some people and see how I can get Vince and Jesse out of this legal shit or at least a lesser sentence."

"No, I can't ask that of you."

"You're not asking. I'm telling you what I'm going to do. I have good connections and believe me you need them right now."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Yes. You my girl. We haven't seen each other in awhile but I still got love for you."

"Thanks Mack. We'll pay you back somehow. I promise."

"Just help me keep V in line and we'll be cool." Mackenzie said making them both laugh as they reached Jesse's door. "This ain't gonna be pretty. I'm warning you now."

"Let's do this before I lose my nerve." Mia said squaring her shoulders. When they walked in to the room Mia gasped and said a prayer so quickly that Mackenzie didn't even realize what Mia was doing till she was done and holding Jesse's hand.

"Why him? Why was he the one to get shot?" Mia asked herself more than Mackenzie.

"Want me to leave you with him for awhile?" Mackenzie asked

"No please. I just don't want to be alone right now." Mia said crying and hiccupping

"Its okay, sweetie. You will get through this. You have me remember that." Mackenzie said pulling a chair up and putting her arms around Mia as she cried. 30 minutes later Mia stood up and kissed Jesse one the cheek and walked out of the room. Mackenzie sat there staring at the door before getting up.

"Hey Jesse, V said get the hell up. You know him better listen or he'll come down here himself and shake you." She said with a chuckle before patting his hand and leaving to go find Mia. When she found her she was heading towards the front doors of the hospital.

"Mia!" She said running to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"

"Maybe I can find Dom and Brian. Maybe I can convince them to come back." Mia said sounding slightly deranged. Oh shit, shes in shock Mackenzie thought taking Mia by the arms.

"Mia you can't go. What about Vince and Jesse. They need you right now."

"No. No. No. I can't stay gotta go. Gotta go." Mia said wrenching herself out of Mackenzie's hands and taking off. She tried going after her, but Mackenzie couldn't keep up.

"God damn it, MIA!" She yelled getting looks from old folks and parents.


	3. Vince to the rescue

Running upstairs to Vince's room, Mackenzie started to freak out in her head.

"_What the hell am I going to do with a guy in coma and a guy who has always pushed me around when we were younger? By myself, none the less." _

When she finally got to Vince's room she saw him sitting up in bed watching TV shirtless.

"Where's Mia?" He asked trying to see behind her. "She still with Jesse?"

"Mia ran." She said sitting on his bed.

"What do you mean ran?"

"Like she is completely out over her mind and in shock and thinks she can find Dom and this Brian guy and convince them to come back." She said in one breath.

"Oh shit." He said running his good hand through his hair.

"Yea. I am going to do what I told Mia still though. I'm going talk to some people and see if I can get you guys out of some of this trouble you guys have gotten yourselves into." She said standing up.

"You don't need to do that." He said looking up at her.

"Yea, but I will. You may have been an asshole when we were in school but you kept Mia safe."

"She's like a sister. Course I'm going to keep her safe."

"Still. Don't argue with me about this. Also when you get out you're coming to my house. I know the Trans I know they will be looking for pay back." She said.

"You don't need to put yourself in danger like that. I can handle them." He said

"Yea, Vince you can . With one working arm and a bullet hole in your stomach. You'll get out of that one alive." She said sarcastically.

"And you can do better then me?" Vince asked incredulously .

"Vince, a lot of things have changed since high school. I learned a thing or two from Johnny. That's the only good thing to come of that. I know what he does and I know how he does it. If you wanna take your chance with him go ahead. I'm offering you a place to stay and a hell of a lot more safety." She said before leaving.

"You okay? Heard something about a women yelling at the entrance. Figured its you." Michelle said sitting next to Mackenzie in the nurse's station.

"Just peachy. Waiting for Cavanaugh to wake up right now. What time is it?" She asked as she filled out something's on some charts of other patients she had.

"11:26. You wanna get something to eat?" Michelle asked putting up her own charts.

"Maybe later. I got some more runs to go on."

"Well I'm going now because I am starving. I'll see you later." She said before walking to the elevators. After checking on 4 of her other patients, Mackenzie finally decided she should go check on Jesse. When she walked into Jesse's room she found Dr. Neal checking on some of Jesse's wounds.

"Does everything look alright?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"Yes. All vitals look better. Is there anyone here that is here for him? Like a family member or something. Maybe if someone talks to him he'll come around." Dr. Neal suggested.

"Umm..we have a friend who is another patient. They actually lived together. They are like family to each other." She said

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has a laceration to his arm and a bullet hole to his stomach. I'm positive he'll come down to see him."

"Well lets try and see how it works. Maybe get him down her for an hour at a time. As long as his doctor is fine with it."

"Do you think when he wakes up some how we could get them in the same room?"

"We'll see. Right now I want him to wake up." Dr. Neal said

"I'll get him now." She said before heading back upstairs to call Vince's doctor.

"What kind of tests now?" Vince whined when he saw the wheel chair she had picked up.

"No tests. You still want to go down and see Jesse?" She asked.

"I can?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"I just talked to his doctor and he wants a family member to try and talk him awake. Your doctor is fine with it. We'll try and get you down there for like an hour each day." She said throwing him the shirt that was on one of the chairs.

"Since Mia's gone I get to do this?" He asked slipping the shirt on and scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Pretty much. You up for that?" She asked pushing the wheel chair closer and putting the breaks on to help him get in.

"I just want Jesse to wake up. I'll do what I can." He said looking her in the eyes to show that he would go through heaven and hell to help Jesse.

"I'm sure you will." She said patting his shoulder as he sat in the wheel chair. She wheeled him to the elevator where they saw Michelle.

"Where you two going?" She asked.

"Going to Cavanaugh's room. See if he'll wake up." Mackenzie said as the elevator door opened. She pushed Vince in and turned him around just as the doors closed.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked looking behind him at her.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She said as they hit the second floor.

"Looks pretty serious." He said as she rolled him out.

"Usually is. Nothing for you to worry your pretty lil head about." She said sarcastically.

"Har Har." He retorted with a smirk.

"Here we are." She said as they came up to Jesse's room.

"Let's do it then." He said as she opened the door then pushed him in. "Shit!"

"You gonna be fine down here by yourself? Do I have to worry about you rolling off?" She asked after awhile.

"I'll be here when you get back. I can't leave him around here alone." He said looking at Jesse.

"I'll be back after a couple of runs." She said rubbing his shoulder before walking out.

"Hey Jesse, man. It's Vince. You gotta wake up. The others fucking left us. Can you believe that? They fucking ran and are leaving us to clean up their shit." Vince said. "Mackenzie offered to help us though. She always was trying to help people since we were kids. She offered us a place to stay when we get out of here. I think I'm gonna take her up on that. I don't want to deal with the Tran shit on my own and she says she knows how to deal with him. Mia left after seeing you I guess. Mack says Mia was in shock and is going to try and get Dom and them to come back. Heh. Like that's going to happen. I don't even know where our cars are. What I wouldn't give to get in the Maxima and just drive for awhile."


	4. Overtime

"Finally deciding to eat?" Michelle asked looking at Mackenzie's nacho's.

"Need to eat. You know me." She said eating a chip and sipping her Mountain Dew.

"How was vacation? Meet any hunky guys?" Michelle asked cutting to the chase.

"Did some shopping. Worked on my car a little. No hunky guys." She said with a shrug and a sigh.

"You need to go to some clubs. Party a little."

"I did that. When I was in high school. Nearly killed me. I'm not to keen on going back to that again."

"Stop living in the past. Start living for this moment."

"I'm perfectly fine living the way I am. You make it seem like I'm 3 minutes from becoming the crazy cat lady down the street."

"I thought you were allergic to cats?" Mackenzie just glared at Michelle. "Hey! Not my fault."

"Why am I friends with you?" Mackenzie asked throwing away her stuff.

"Because I'm one of the few people who will deal with your melodramatic ass." She said following her to the elevator's.

"Thanks I needed that." She said pushing the down button.

"No problemo. That's the other reason why you're my friend." Michelle said with a laugh while walking away. When Mackenzie got back to Jesse's room, Vince was still talking to Jesse.

"Remember when me, you, and Leon would drive to Vegas for the weekend sometimes. Man, we'd get so fucked up. Just walked around for hours in our drunken haze. 'Member when Leon picked up that transvestite hooker. Good thing he realized she was a he. That would've be pretty nasty. I think we had better times in Vegas than here. In LA, shit, we always did what Dom told us. Vegas we got to do what ever the hell we wanted. Maybe after all this shit is done with we should just go. Leave all this bullshit behind." Vince said.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked after he was silent for awhile.

"Bout as good as it can with him like this." He said not taking his eyes off Jesse's face.

"It looks like you talking to him is helping a little. His vitals are doing better." She said checking some of the machine's.

"How long do think before he'll wake up?"

"I say a week. His body is still in shock and needs some rest."

"I just feel so hopeless with him. Like there is nothing I can do to help him." He said looking away from her.

"This is helping him. This is going to help him get his heart beat up and him start getting my blood flowing. He also needs this so he knows he's not alone. That's more then I can do. Trust me. This is going to help him." She said kneeling in front of him. She saw the tears in his eyes but thought better of mentioning it.

"Do you think when he wakes up we can be in the same room?" He asked like a little kid.

"I already asked and as long as its fine with the doctors there shouldn't be a problem." She said with a little smile.

"That's good." He said finally looking up at her.

"Wanna go back to your room?" She asked checking a few stuff in the room.

"Yea. Getting a little tired." He said even though he didn't really want to go.

"Surprised you weren't sleeping when I got back. You've had a pretty action packed day." She said wheeling him out the room.

"Shit. You telling me. I could sleep for a couple months after all the shit happening today." He said wryly.

"Well you can sleep for as long as you want. You know until I need vitals and all." She said laughing as he groaned.

"Your killing me here." He said as the came up to his room.

"No that would be a lot more pain." She said with an evil laugh. She got him into bed and checked his vitals one last time. "I'll be back around in a couple hours. Try and get that rest." She said heading to the door with the wheel chair.

"Hey Mack. That deal still up for grabs?" He asked slowly laying down.

"To move in? Yea." She said turning around.

"I think I'll take you up on that."

"See. I knew you were a smart guy." She said laughing her way out of the room. When she got back to the nurse's station she found her boss, Jackie, asking the others if they could pull another shift.

"Come on someone has to be willing." She whined.

"I can do it. I have two patients I have to keep and eye on so it's all good with me." Mackenzie volunteered

"You are a life saver. This means you will be working till 8 am."

"That's fine." She said before Jackie walked off.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Michelle asked

"I was on vacation for 2 weeks, Michelle. I've had my fill of sleep and I need to work. I was going through withdrawals." She joked.

"As long as you don't over work yourself." Mackenzie just looked at her. "Okay. You always over work yourself. My bad."

"I'm not sorry that I'm not lazy." Mackenzie said walking off to check her patient's vitals. By the time she got back she saw that the shift had changed.

"Mackenzie! What are you doing here, girl?" Ladia said as she walked into the nurse's station.

"I took a second shift. I have two patients I have to watch so might as well earn some money as well." She joked as they hugged.

"With the house and cars you have you don't need anymore money. It is good to see you though. It's been awhile since we worked at the same time." Ladia said as they sat down and caught up and Mackenzie finished filling out her charts

"Seriously. How's the baby and Jaiden doing?"

"That little girl is so big now. You have to come by and see her. She is trying so hard to run. Not walk but run. She's the apple of her fathers eye though. You should see him around her. So cheesy." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm gonna have to see this. I haven't seen her since she was born. I should've came by during my vacation."

"You do anything then?"

"Not really. Just the usual. Had to get my shit together like usual."

"I dunno how you do this. You work so damn hard and don't even snap on people."

"I'm telling you the vacations keep me sane. If I couldn't take those things I would go insane. That's when I get my brain straight and calm down."

"I better go. I have some people I gotta check soon. Who are these two patients you're babysitting?"

"One is ICU. Still in coma. The other is room 213. Those are mine the whole time." She said with a smirk and picking up some new charts for the patients she has this shift.

"Oooh. Lucky you. Breakfast later?" Ladia asked as they walked down the hall.

"I'll hold you to it." She said with a laugh before they went in different directions.


	5. San Lucas, Mexico

**Where have my reviewers gone? Is anybody reading this still? **

San Lucas, Mexico 3:00am

"What the hell are we going to do know, Captain?" Leon asked Dom sarcastically. As they sat around their home for the moment.

"Leon." Letty growled at him from her spot on the coach.

"What, Letty? You going to take up for him? My fucking brother is either dead or pretty close to it and my best friend is fucking in the hospital. You want me to fucking calm down? I'm done being fucking calm. If it wasn't for his bright fucking idea we might actually be at Race Wars right now instead of in Mexcio hiding out." Leon yelled.

"Yea. Well yelling ain't helping anything. We need to find out what the hell we are going to do. We can't go back. There's gotta be warrants out for us. Who knows were the cop is. Who knows what the hell he said to the cops." Letty said. They sat in silence for awhile before there was a knock on the door.

"Open the fucking door!" Mia yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay and watch Vince and Jesse." Dom said when she walked in.

"Mackenzie is watching them for me. Listen you guys have to come back. Jesse is really bad. He's in coma. Vince will live but he'll need some physical therapy. You need to come back." She said quickly.

"Wait! Mackenzie? Johnny's girl?" Dom said before cussing under his breath.

"She's not with Johnny. They haven't been together since high school. She did some shit and it really pissed him off. Listen, she offered to help with the legal shit. She knows people. Please just come back." She said frantically looking at the three.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Letty said having not liked Mackenzie.

"We were friends in High school. She's the reason Johnny didn't mess with me or any of us all that much. She wouldn't fuck me over." Mia said.

"Once we hit the border it'll be daylight and we will get arrested." Dom said.

"I'm going. You guys can do what the fuck you want. I'm taking the fucking chance." Leon said picking up his bag and heading out the door.

"You guys coming or are you gonna hide out?" Mia asked with her hands on her hips.

"You're asking a lot, Mia." Dom said trying to be soothing.

"You did to, Dominic. And you fucked my family over for it." Mia said before going out to her car where Leon was waiting. "Let's get out of here."

"So you really saw Mack?" Leon asked while Mia drove.

"Yea. She is really trying to help us. She's offering a place to stay and everything."

"How she been?"

"She seems to be doing well. She's a nurse. Seems like life has been treating her well."

"Good. She was always a great friend. I can't believe you actually told Dom that you've been friends with her when he didn't want you to be." Leon chuckled

"Yea well Dom is pissing me off right now with this bullshit. I really don't give a damn what he's got to say at the moment. He thinks he was helping us out but all this shit did was fuck us all over. Now what the hell are we going to do?" Mia asked rhetorically.

Back in LA 5:00 am

"Wanna go eat now?" Ladia asked as she came up to Mackenzie in the hall.

"Oh yea. I need to go put these away first." She said with a couple clip boards in hand. When she put them away they headed towards the elevator chatting.

"When do you work next?" Ladia asked when they finally got to the cafeteria and stood inline

"6pm again."

"You going to last?"

"I've done it before. I'll do it again. I'll just go home for a bit before coming back, hopefully." She said paying for her food and sitting down.

"I remember when I could do the same thing. Then I got married and had a daughter." Ladia said with a dry laugh.

"You're lucky though. You have great people to go home to."

"Very true. It's great to come home and see Tanya wake up." She said sounding like a true proud mama.

"She has a great family. Lucky lil girl. Better then what me and Jaiden had growing up." Mackenzie said before eating some of her burger.

"She has a great aunt. That makes her 10 times luckier. I'm guessing you're gonna teacher all the bad things." Ladia said with a laugh.

"Bad stuff? Me? Oh you are crazy." She said.

"Yea. You. Miss I'm gonna jump of a cliff into the freaking Pacific." She said with a laugh

"One time and I never hear the end of it. You're husband ain't much better then me. Remember he is my brother." She said laughing too.

"Yea. You two are like twins. I swear." Ladia said before Mackenzie's beeper went off.

"Shit!" She said looking at it.


	6. Insulin

"What's going on?" Mackenzie asked running to the nurse's station after looking in Vince's room and not finding him.

"They had to rush him to ICU." Marcie, one of the other nurses, said

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled as she ran back to the elevators and went to ICU.

"Back to see Cavanaugh?" John, one of the orderlies, asked as she ran past him.

"No I'm looking Vincent Venicelli." She said slowing down.

"They just brought a big guy into Room 145. Big tattoo on the right arm." He said

"Thanks, John." She said before running to 145. When she got there she found Vince's doctor and a couple nurses around Vince who was still pretty out of it. "What happened?"

"Miss. Lavata. Seems Venicelli has been injected with insulin. Caused him to go into shock. Know anything about that?" Dr. Jackson asked when the other people in the room left.

"When I left him he was going to sleep. I haven't been to see him since the shift change." She said used to getting asked these questions by doctors when something goes wrong.

"Anybody else been near his room since you've started working last night?" He asked

"Michelle Peterson has been in his room with me. That was at about 8:30 last night."

"I'm going to have to talk to her. When does she work next?"

"She's scheduled for 6 tonight again with me." She said having a few suspicions of her own.

"Mr. Venicelli is going to stay here for awhile. I want to keep an eye on him. I'm gonna have another nurse watching him. I don't want to do this. You are very capable of taking care of him but its protocol."

"I understand." She said looking at Vince. "I better get back upstairs."

"Christina. These things happen. Don't get too bent out of shape about it. We will find out who did this and they will be punished." He said looking her in the eyes.

"They better be found soon." She said before walking out. When she got back she went straight to picking up some clip boards and going to her patients. 2 hours later Ladia finally stopped her.

"What's wrong? You've been running around here like you lost your car keys."

"Come on." She said pulling Ladia into Vince's old room which was still empty. "Vince got an injection of insulin. He went into shock. I think Michelle Peterson did it. She's been acting weird lately. Also I think I saw her out with Johnny a couple nights ago." She said bouncing from foot to foot.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ladia asked scared for the reply. She loves Mackenzie like a sister, but girl could get crazy.

"I don't know yet."

"Just don't get yourself killed. Tanya needs her aunt." Ladia said giving Mackenzie a hug.

"You should know me better then that." She said returning the hug.

"Shifts over in an hour. Let's get our shit done and get out." Ladia said linking their arms and walking out of the room. As they walked out they ran into Mia and Leon.

"Made it over the border okay I see." Mackenzie said.

"I'm going to go check a few patients." Ladia said giving Mackenzie a squeeze and then walking away.

"I'm really sorry, Mack. I had to get someone. I don't think Dom is coming back. I got Leon though. We wanted to see Vince and Jesse." Mia said looking truly sorry.

"Vince can't have any visitors at the moment. You can go see Jesse though. You know his room number." She said leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong with V?" Mia asked.

"Something happened. He got a dose of insulin and went into shock. I can't even watch him. As far as I know you two can still see Jesse."

"You know who did it?" Leon asked.

"I have my suspicions. I need to get back. I'll see you two later." She said before walking away. An hour later on the dot Ladia and Mackenzie where heading out together.

"You should come by later. Tanya would be happy to see you."

"I'll see. I got some stuff to do first."

"Be careful." Ladia said heading off in the direction of her car. When Mackenzie got to her car she found a note on the windshield.

_Watch who you befriend. They can get you killed. _


	7. Phone Call

"Hello." Mackenzie said answering her cell phone as she got in her Lexus IS300.

"What's this I hear about a certain patient of yours going into shock?" Jeff Tanner asked his niece

"Right now is not a good time. All you need to know is he is stable and will live. Also he isn't a patient of mines at the moment." She said pulling out of the parking spot and driving off.

"How did this happen?"

"We don't know yet. If you have anymore questions you'll have to get a court order and talk to his doctor. I only know so much and I've told you all that." She said

"No leads?"

"Nope." She said not wanting to mention Michelle just yet.

"You know what they've done, right?"

"I know a story."

"You're going to help them, aren't you?"

"Most likely. Is that going to be a problem?" She said dryly

"You better know what you are getting into. This isn't something you wanna get sucked into and potentially get in trouble for."

"I've been through worse, dear uncle. I know these people. I can be a good judge of character."

"Yea like that whole Johnny Tran ordeal." He replied sarcastically.

"I came out ahead, didn't I? I know what I'm getting into. Thanks for the heads up and looking out for my safety but I need to do this."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I will. Bye." She said hanging up. By the time she got home she was dead tired and ended up falling asleep on her big comfy leather couch till 2:30pm because her phone keep ringing. "What the hell do you want?" She growled.

"I wake up and some lady tells me I'm in ICU because I went into shock. Oh yea and you supposedly ain't my nurse anymore. What the hell is going on?" Vince growled back.

"First of all how the hell did you get my number?" She asked as she tried to walk to the kitchen for a bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Leon bribed it out of one of the nurse's."

"Nice. Anyways, I don't know what the hell is going on but I will find out soon. How do you feel anyways?" She said pulling out a can of ravioli and throwing it into the microwave.

"Like hammer'd shit. I'll live though. Am I going to see you today and am I still going to see Jesse? They just finally let Mia and Leon in." He said

"I'm going to try and get there early. I need to talk to Mia and Leon. I don't know about Jesse, though. You're going to have to ask you're doctor." She said looking out her kitchen window.

"Why'd they take you off me? I mean you are way better then this chick I got now."

"Protocol. You got drugged on my watch which automatically makes me responsible. Fuck'd up but not the first time and won't be the last." She said between bites

"This is bullshit. Man, now I'll probably be in for longer. Why can't I just get a break?"

"Just hang in there. Everything will get fixed. Have a lil faith."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't hanging off a Semi going 80 mph and getting shot at." He complained

"True but that doesn't mean I haven't been through some serious shit. You know where I came from and how I grew up, V. Ain't like I'm fucking Mother Theresa." She said

"True True. Come up here soon." He ordered.

"I will. Can I at least shower. Damn." She joked before they hung up.

Hospital same time

"Didn't you always have a thing for Mack?" Mia asked Vince when he hung up.

"I'm not getting into that." He said shrugging it off.

"Yea, I remember something about that. You guys both were to stubborn to just admit it. Still are it seems." Leon teased while chewing on his toothpick.

"Ain't that the truth." Mia said laughing as Vince scowled and blushed at the same time.

"You two are really mean right now." He said glaring at each of them.

"You're the stubborn one, dawg." Leon said with a smirk.

"Shatup." He said making the two laugh harder.


	8. Dark Angel

"Where you headed off to, Dark Angel?" Mackenzie's neighbor, Xavier, joked walking into her house.

"Funny. I have some stuff I need to do." She said pulling on a black motorcycle jacket over her black wife beater and that went with her black leather pants and boots.

"You need some help?" He asked "Haven't had much fun lately."

"Sure. You need to get your shit now though." She said heading out the door and to her Yamaha. By the time she got her helmet on and started the bike up Xavier was already waiting for her.

"What are we doing here?" He asked when the parked in a spot in Little Saigon.

"I need to see if someone is hanging out with the wrong person." She replied looking over at Johnny's house. Through the window she could see Johnny and some brunette.

"At 3:30?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't have time to do it later. I think I found what I came for, though." She said as the brunette's top came off showing a big lotus tattoo. "Come on. I need to get to the hospital."

"You going to be okay?" Xavier asked when they stopped at a red light.

"I'll be fine." She gritted out.

"Just do what you do. Don't think about it just yet. Plan then attack. Remember that. Just like all the other stuff we've done." He said when they parked in the hospital and walked up.

"All I need to do right now is check on V and Jesse." She said as they got to the elevator.

"From high school? The Toretto team V and Jesse? No shit." He said with a laugh.

"That's them." She said walking towards V's room. When they walked in they found Leon, Mia and Vince laughing.

"I wanna know whats so funny." She said with a smirk.

"Are you a dominatrix on your off time?"Leon asked making them all laugh.

"It's too early for that, sweetheart." She replied. "You guys remember Xavier Brown."

"Dawg, Whats up? Been a long ass time." Leon said slapping hands with him.

"For real, man. Hey Mia." Xavier said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey X. How have you been?" Mia asked with a small smile.

"Not bad. You look like you've been doing." He said with a small smile of his own. Mackenzie just shook her head with a chuckle.

"So what were you doing?" Vince asked focusing her attention on him.

"Just checking up on a couple people." She replied vaguely.

"Getting into trouble." He stated more then asked.

"Not yet. So how is this nurse you got?" She asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"She's a real old lady with bad bed side manners.

"Worse then mine?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Funny. Has she asked your doctor about seeing Jesse yet?"

"Nope. Said something about not wanting to push some two-bit criminal around." He said looking at his hands.

"Maybe the nurse will be better next shift." She said

"Hey we're going to get something to eat. We'll be back." Leon said

"Bring me back a hamburger!" Vince yelled

"Now, Mr. Venicelli, you know you're not to eat that kind of stuff." Nurse Irene said as the rest left.

"This food taste like crap. I've lost 5 pounds in like 2 hours." Vince whined.

"Well too bad. Shouldn't have done what you did." She said shrewdly.

"Now Irene, you know you can not pass judgment off on someone like that. That gets people fired." Mackenzie said nonchalant as she picked at her nails. Nurse Irene walked off in a huff. "I hate that women. She's the last person who can say anything about you guys. Her son is in jail for life for murder."

"Mackenzie?" Vince asked like a little boy when she calmed down.

"Yea?"

"Can you lay down here with me?"

"Used to having a female body next to you?" She asked half joking/half serious as she pulled off her jacket and threw it on a chair.

"Not really. I just want to hold someone." He said hoping she doesn't think less of him.

"Scoot over." She said before slipping in.

"Thank you. For everything." He said.

"Don't thank me yet. This is just a small thing." She said.

"It still means a lot." He said rubbing her cheek with his thumb. They were silent for a little while, then they heard a commotion in the hall. "What the hell?"


	9. Punches

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vince asked as Dom and Letty walked in.

"Came to see my friend. Already got skanks visiting you?" Letty sneered looking at Vince and then at Mackenzie who was still laying in the bed.

"Nice to see you too, Letty." Mackenzie said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing Mackenzie." Dom said "Just trying to fuck Vince?"

"No actually I'm here trying to help Vince, Leon, and Jesse out of whatever legal trouble they are in. And I'd fuck Vince even with out all this bullshit going on. Oh yea and I'm not a skank. Usually with a comment like that I'd get out of this bed and beat the hell out of you but right now I'm to mother fucking comfortable." She said gritting her teeth.

"Really?" Vince asked with a big smile.

"Yes." She said smiling back

"What are you getting out of this?" Dom asked suspicious.

"I get to see Mia happy. After watching her cry her eyes out last night I just want to help her. Now I'm helping them. If you've got a problem with it, it ain't my problem." She said as Mia, Leon, and Xavier walked in.

"Dom. Figured you weren't coming back." Mia said

"I have to take of my family." He said defensively.

"Great job doing that, man." Vince said looking at his arm.

"I don't even know why we let you talk us into that shit." Leon said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Definitely the dumbest thing we've done." Vince said unconsciously playing with Mackenzie's long black hair.

"Now we've got to pay for it. I hope you don't expect not to face some serious shit yourself, Dom." Mia said glaring at her older brother.

"Are you guys going to turn me in?" Dom asked.

"Your name will most likely come up in the confessions." Vince said. "You are the one who set this all up and shit. Sure we could have walked away but we thought you were going to make sure things ran smoothly. You could've stopped when we said it didn't feel right but you got greedy. In the end what did we get?"

"I can't believe you guys. What did this bitch say to you?" Letty said pointing to Mackenzie. Mackenzie almost jumped out of the bed but Mia beat her to the punch, literally. Everyone was shocked watching Mia's fist hit Letty's face and Letty fall down.

"You been boxing?" Mackenzie said with a laugh.

"I started up again. I'm not into it like I was in high school." Mia said with a smile. "That was for calling Mackenzie a bitch. She didn't say anything but that she will help us. You know what? You and Dom are on your own. We'll find somewhere else to live. I'm tired of the both of you."

"I got space at my house." Xavier said smiling at Mia.

"So what? You guys are bailing on us?" Dom asked looking all of them in the face.

"Basically." Leon said.

"Then fuck you all." Dom said picking Letty up and walking out.

"You guys can follow Xavier to my house when you're ready." Mackenzie said giving them her spare key to her house.

"You have no clue how-" Mia started

"Don't say it. I don't wanna hear that shit now." Mackenzie said cutting her off.

"I think it embarrasses her. I tried saying it earlier but she blew me off about it." Vince said looking at her with a smirk.

"Oh yea. Why are you in bed with Vince?" Xavier asked laughing.

"PG rated or XXX?" Mackenzie joked.

"XXX." They all said before laughing.

"Too bad. He just looked so comfy." She said with a smile.

"Translation: She couldn't keep her hands off me 'cause I'm so sexy." Vince said with a laugh.

"Since when did you become my talking dictionary?" She asked looking at him. He just smiled.

"When do start work?" Mia asked.

"Shit. In 30 minutes. I need to go upstairs and change. Thank god I have leave extra clothes in my locker." She said with a laugh as she got out of Vince's bed. When she stretched Vince just stared. "When you guys get to my house put your car in the garage. X knows where my garage opener is. I'll just park my bike in the drive way. I got two rooms upstairs on the right when you go up the stairs, you two can use that room."

"I'll stick around the house till you get off." Xavier said as Mia sat on the arm of his chair.

"You know where everything is. I get off at 1. I'll call some people I know tomorrow about this stuff."

"We'll stick around and go see Jesse later." Leon said.

"That reminds me I'm going to call your doctor. I'll do that in a little bit." She said looking at Vince as she pulled her jacket on.

"Please." He said with a pout.

"I'll see you guys later." She said before running towards the elevator. When she was finally changed and on shift she found Michelle being asked questions by Dr. Jackson and a police officer. She just went to check on a couple patients and by the time she got back to the nurse's station she saw Dr. Jackson walking away.

"Excuse me, Dr. Jackson. I got a quick question about Venicelli. Is he still allowed to see Mr. Cavanaugh? He really wants too." She said walking him to the elevators.

"I'll check his vitals and then I'll page you."

"Thank you. By the way, he hates Nurse Irene." She said with a laugh

"Who doesn't?" He said getting on the elevator.

"What is this shit I hear?" Michelle asked when they did some rounds.

"Vince got injected with insulin somehow. Still trying to figure out how." She said with a sigh.

"And I'm a suspect?" She asked incredulously.

"Anyone who has been in that room is a suspect. Shit, they took me off as his nurse."

"This shit is getting crazy now. You think this has to do with Johnny?" She asked as they came out of a room.

"I'm pulling my sources together." She replied vaguely before doing the rest of her rounds.


	10. Mad Scientist

"Your beepers going off." Crystal, a new nurse, said as they checked on a patient.

"Thank god." She said seeing Dr. Jackson's number.

"Can you take care of the rest of this. I need to make a call." Mackenzie said before leaving to get to a phone. "What's the word?" She asked when he picked up the phone.

"He can see Mr. Cavanaugh. I want you to take him and keep an eye on him. I've already talked to your shift supervisor and she is fine with it." He said

"I'll be down there in like 5 seconds." She said before hanging up. "Woo Hoo!" She said running to the elevator. By the time she got to Vince's room she saw him in a wheel chair and all of them waiting for her.

"Long time no see." Leon joked.

"For real, man." She said wheeling Vince out while the rest followed. When they got to Jesse's room everyone took a seat while Mackenzie checked his vitals.

"Wow." She said shocked

"What?" Mia asked getting up and standing next to Mackenzie.

"His vitals have really jumped up. That's great." She said with a smile.

"Jesse, man, you need to wake up soon. We're here for you. We need our Mad Scientist back." Leon said holding one of Jesse's hand. Vince held the other. Mackenzie stood behind Vince as Mia sat on Xavier's lap.

"Why the hell is he the one in this bed? He doesn't need to be like this." Vince said holding Jesse's hand tighter. Mackenzie just rubbed Vince's shoulder.

"What are we going to do when you two get out of here?" Leon asked Vince after awhile.

"Get all this legal shit taken care of. How is that going to get taken care of anyways?" Vince asked looking up at Mackenzie.

"I know a guy I met in college who still owes me a couple favors. I also got a another friend who will work with him on it. She also owes me a favor." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You sure they'll do it?" Mia asked.

"Absolutely. They are some of my best friends. They'll do this for me." She said with certainty.

"We'll pay you back somehow. I promise." Vince said.

"Just don't bitch and complain and we'll be alright." She said with a chuckle.

"Money would be a hell of a lot easier." Leon said making them all chuckle.

"Jesse's eyes." Mia yelped before covering her eyes.

"He's waking up." Mackenzie said pulling out her pen light and checking his pupils. She called his doctor from the phone by the bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Leon asked as she ran around the room checking the machines.

"I don't know. His doctor is on his way right now." She said right before the man ran threw the door.

"Well Well Well. It's sleeping beauty. Heart rate and all looks good. I think we can take the tube out of your mouth." He said after checking everything over. "I don't know if you guys really want to be in the room for this." He said looking at the rest in the room.

"I'm staying." Leon said. The others agreed.

"Hold his hand then. Mr. Cavanaugh, this is going to hurt. Just don't fight it. We'll get this over as soon as possible." He said before he started taking the tube out with Mackenzie's help. 5 minutes later they were done and Jesse was coughing and dry heaving into the wastebasket.

"Yea that's going to happen for like the next hour." Dr. Neal said with an amused smirk.

"Thank god I didn't have that." Vince said with his lip curling in disgust.

"Other then the dry heaving and dry throat, how do you feel?" Dr. Neal asked.

"My chest hurts." He hoarse.

"That would be from the 3 bullets we pulled out. Do you feel your legs and the rest of your body? Can you wiggle your toes?" He asked.

"Yea." He said wiggling his toes.

"Good. We'll get the morphine hooked up to you for pain. Everything seems good. We'll keep a close eye on you though." Dr. Neal said. "I'll go get the morphine machine and we will be all good."

"Nice to see you awake, man." Vince said with a bright smile.

"Good to be awake. You going to keep your word on Vegas?" Jesse asked with a slight smile.

"Hell yea. Once everything is clear, we are going to Vegas for a big drinking fest." Vince laughed.

"Vegas." Leon said shaking his head.

"Wanna be the designated driver?" Jesse asked smartly.

"See you still got your sense of humor." Leon said dryly. After Dr. Neal came back and hooked everything up it was time for Vince to get back to his room.

"I'm just down the hall." Vince said holding Jesse's hand.

"Alright. They need to just put us in the same room." Jesse said his voice sounding a little more normal.

"Seriously. I'll see you later, bratha." Vince said before Mackenzie wheeled him off.

"You good?" She asked after she got him out of the wheel chair and on to the bed.

"Yea. Guessing you can't lay down here with me, huh?" He asked with a small smile.

"Sorry. Still on the job. Which means I need to get back upstairs." She groaned.

"What did you really do before you got here?" He asked before she could leave.

"I went by Johnny's place." She answered not looking at him.

"And?"

"And shit will hit the fan soon." She said before walking out.

"I thought it already did!" He yelled.


	11. Food

**I'll warn now that I have no clue what I'm doing in the next chapter or when it will be up. I've been busy with other stuff and I got a little writer's block going on at the moment. Sorry in advance. Enjoy this chapter though.**

By the time Mackenzie got off shift she was ready to go to bed for a long time. She stopped by Vince's room to make sure he was okay. She found him awake and shirtless again. _Damn him for that body._

"I thought you would've been gone by now." He said noticing her.

"Came by to check on you." She said leaning against the wall in the same clothes she came to the hospital in.

"Still alive." He said sarcastically.

"That you are. Anybody been in here other then the obvious?" She asked

"Nope. The nurse is better then the other one." He said with a smirk.

"Anyone is better then Irene." She said with a laugh.

"Why are you standing over there?" He said patting a spot on his bed. When she sat down Vince put his good arm around her waist.

"You're very touchy feely aren't you?" She asked smiling at him.

"I can be. Not afraid to admit it. Its nice to hold a women." He said smiling back at her. "I don't do it as often as I like though."

"Probably a good thing with all the girls around the races." She said with a laugh

"Very true." He said as she leaned into him.

"How have you been since high school anyways?" She asked a little breathlessly as he buried his face into her hair and neck.

"Other then the last 6 months, I've been pretty good. Had two good jobs. Had a great car. I was comfortable. How about you though?" He asked with his head on her shoulder.

"Broke up with Johnny two days after High School. Put myself through college and came here to work. Nothing more then that." She said not looking at him.

"Bullshit. There's more to it then that." He said

"Yea, well that'll have to wait. I need to get home. Me and the others will come later. Hopefully I'll have some news." She said. She tried getting up but Vince held her down. She just stared at him.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said getting closer to her.

"What are you waiting for then?" She asked against his lips. He finally kissed so softly she didn't even realize it was happening. When he added more pressure she moaned because it felt so good.

"You are going to drive me crazy with that." He said breathlessly pulling away.

"Likewise." She said as her hands cupped his cheek. "I need to get out of here before we do something we shouldn't in a hospital."

"Yea. In a minute." He said before kissing again with more pressure and tongue.

"Damn." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Shit." He said trying to do the same with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok now I really need to go." She said standing.

"Are you sure?" He asked laying back smiling.

"Oh yea. You are evil." She said before running out the room to Vince's laughter. When she got home she found everyone still up and eating.

"Nice to see you finally come home." Xavier said as she walked in and threw her coat on the floor along with her keys.

"Shut up." she said going to the kitchen and finding a pot full of pasta and a bunch of bottles of beer. "I'm going to like having you guys around." She said sitting down in one of the big empty chairs.

"It's the least we can do." Mia said.

"Oh don't start that." Mackenzie warned. Mia just shook her head and went back to watching the movie.

"You have tomorrow off?" Xavier asked.

"Yup. I need some sleep after these past 2 days." She said.

"I think we all need a long sleep after all this shit." Leon said.

"I'm going up now. I'll see you all in the morning." Mackenzie said dropping her stuff of in the kitchen.

"Night." They all said as she went up. Soon afterwards everyone went to there own rooms Xavier decided to crash on the couch, saying his house was to far away. By the time everyone was awake Xavier was turning over pancakes and omelets.

"Mia, you need to keep him around. You will never have to cook a day in your life anymore." Mackenzie said as they sat and drank their coffee.

"I'm definitely going to keep this in mind. I like cooking but after cooking for 4 guys with hearty appetites its nice to have a man cook for me." Mia said smiling over at Xavier.

"I went to culinary school after high school. I'm looking for a place to open a restaurant. I haven't found the perfect place yet." He said bringing their plates to the table.

"He literally has a long ass list that has everything he wants and needs. If the place doesn't have it he automatically writes it off. One place I went with him to look at was pretty much perfect. He didn't like it though because he says it didn't have enough doors. I've offered to just do the work to get it the way he wants but nooooo." She said teasing Xavier.

"I know what I want but I can't find it." He said defensively.

"Why don't you use that place I bought on the beach? The place I was going to redo then sell again. It pretty much goes right along with what you want. It needs some work but I was going to do it anyways." She suggested between bites.

"Square feet?" He asked handing Leon a plate and sitting down with his own.

"7,000. It was a bar so you have that and some space for tables. In the back you can put a really great kitchen. We can go by and you can take a look after I make a few calls and before we go see V and Jesse." She said.

"Sounds good. Did you stop by Vince's room last night?" Xavier asked looking at her.

"Yea. Still alive and well." She said with a smirk.

"Yea, I bet, with those puffy lips you walked in with last night." Leon said making them all laugh.


	12. Release

"So this is it?" Xavier asked getting out of the Lexus when it came to a stop in front of a large building basically right in the sand.

"Yup. I was just going to flip it quick and get rid of it." She said as they walk up to the door.

"This ain't half bad." Mia said as they walked through.

"I think we may have a winner. You think you can fix some of this shit up? We can find the paint and all that shit later. Most of this stuff looks pretty much salvageable." He said holding Mia's hand.

"Yea tell me what you need and we will get it done." She said with a smile. She loved to fix up an old place and get her hands dirty.

"Then we have a deal." He said as they shook hands.

"Now lets get to the hospital. I want to tell V and Jesse what the lawyers said. Also I wanna ask their doctor's when they can get out." She said leading them out of the building and locking the door.

"It'll be nice to not have to go there all the time." Leon said getting in the front seat. When they got to Vince's room they found that they had moved Jesse into his room.

"Hey, now we don't have to run between rooms." Mia said hugging each of them.

"Seems someone talked some people into rooming us together." Jesse said looking at Mackenzie.

"So that's what you did when you ran out of here like a bat out of hell." Vince said with a sly smirk.

"Wonder why you ran out of here so quick." Leon said with a laugh.

"Screw you all. I guess you guys don't want to hear the news I got for you." She said trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Ok stop this is important." Mia said trying not to laugh.

"You guys are going to have to turn yourselves in and admit to all this stuff. Eric says he should be able to get it down to 6 months jail and 2 years probation or 3 years probation. It all depends on the judge." She said sitting in the chair next to Vince's bed.

"How much is all this going to cost?" Vince asked sitting up more.

"Lawyer fees? Nothing. All you should be paying is the $1500 bail each. Like I said Eric and Simone owe me so this is all free." She said putting her feet up on V's bed.

"Does your uncle know this is going to happen?" Xavier asked.

"Nope. He'll find out when he needs to. Uncle Jeff was working on the case against you guys. I didn't hear about this till like an hour before I first saw you guys." She said to the rest of them.

"Has your doctor's come in yet?" Mia asked V and Jesse.

"Nope but they are due in anytime soon." Vince said right before Jesse's came breezing through the door.

"What's the verdict, doc?" Jesse asked as Dr. Neal wrote some stuff down.

"I think you should be able to go home tomorrow. I've never seen someone recover this quick. It's amazing." He said with a look of awe.

"Sweet." Jesse said smiling all goofy.

"I just saw Jackson so he should be here soon." Dr. Neal said before leaving.

"Man, I'm ready to go to sleep again. I was off for 2 weeks. I shouldn't be this freaking tired." She said with a yawn.

"You can come up here and go to sleep." Vince said with a smile making the rest laugh.

"You'd like that too much." She said.

"You know you can't get enough of me."

"Cocky?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"So many things I can say." He said making her laugh as his doctor came in.

"Verdict?" Vince asked as the Dr. Jackson wrote some things down.

"I need to get your release papers. You are going to have to have physical therapy. Don't you know how to do that?" He asked Mackenzie.

"I know the basic stuff."

"That's all he'll need. He living with you?"

"For the time being, yes."

"You know what to look out for and do. I want a check up in 2 weeks." He said before leaving to get those release papers.

"Figure's once they put us in the same room you get to leave first." Jesse said

"I'll put you both in the same room at my house." She with a smile.

"I thought I was staying in your room." Vince said

"What gave you that idea?… Wait don't answer that." She said when he smiled devilishly. After all the papers were signed they started getting Vince's stuff together while he got dressed in the bathroom.

"So what's going to happen these next couple of days?" Jesse asked as they sat around again.

"You'll most likely have to turn yourselves soon. Probably tomorrow. Either that or what for the cops to come-a-knockin." She said sitting on the bed next to Vince.

"Sooner then planned." Leon said as there was a knock at the closed door.


	13. Safe

**Sorry this took so long. I've had such a hard time writing this. Hopefully I'll have time this week with our testing and stuff. I won't have the next chapter up for atleast a week. I got some family stuff going on at the moment that is causing me to go out of the state and I won't have internet. Enough of that though. Here's is the new chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

"How'd you get in here?" Mackenzie asked jumping up and putting her hands in her hips.

"I said I was a close friend." Lance said with his crazy smile in place.

"Well you need to get your ass out of here. You don't need to be here."

"You always was a trader, Mack. This is gonna be the worst time to be one. You should really watch your back." He said before leaving.

"Why is he such a creep?" Mia asked

"That's because of all the drugs. Makes him all slow and crazy and shit." She said sitting back down.

"Are you sure going to your house is a good idea still?" Vince asked

"I'm not too worried about them." She said.

"You are really stepping into the whole I-am-women-watch-me-kill-you shit." Xander joked.

"Funny. Like I've been saying, I know these guys and I know what they are capable of. I ain't worried about them. I'm the one they gotta watch out for. I'm not that same chick that I was in high school. Then I would back off and not do shit but now I will." She said.

"Got that right." Xander mumbled under his breath.

"I think we need to get going. I need to stop by somewhere after I drop you guys at the house." She said standing up and giving Jesse a hug. "We'll be by tomorrow to get ya."

"I'll see you guys later then." Jesse said after getting hugs.

"Hey Trisha. I need you to make sure no Orientals guys go into that room." Mackenzie said, to another nurse, pointing at Jesse's room.

"Yea, I'll tell the others. I'll make sure no one goes in there that isn't suppose to." Trisha said before Mackenzie ran to catch up with the rest. She got to them as Vince's nurse pushed him into the elevator.

"You coming with me, later?" Mackenzie asked Xander while walking to the car.

"Yea. You going to Georgie?"

"Yea, we are going to need some protection. I'm not trusting anyone right now. We keep this between us if we can."

"Who did you see in the window?" He asked talking about the day outside of Tran's apartment.

"I'm not going to say right now because I need to check some shit out. Just don't say anything right now." She said unlocking the door.

"This is going to get crazy ain't it?"

"Yes. So if you got some shit you want to do get it done because this shit is going to hit the fan badly." She said pulling up to the door where Mia and Leon where standing with Vince. They got Vince seated in the front while Mia sat on Xander's lap in the back next to Leon.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Vince asked as they walked into the house.

"Me and Xander will be back as soon as we can. We'll pick up some food on our way back. Let me check those bandages though." She said taking him upstairs. "Sit." She ordered pointing to the toliet in her master bath.

"Where am I sleeping?" He asked with a sly smile as he took off his shirt.

"In there." She said jerking her head toward her room as she peeled off the bandage on his stomach.

"Nice." He said.

"These look fine. You should be good till tomorrow." She said redoing the bandage.

"Where are you two going anyways?" He asked sitting on her bed as she went into her walk-in closet.

"Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better its all for your guys protection." She said walking out with a duffle bag and a gun.

"See you got some protection already in your hands. You really have changed." He said as she stuffed the gun in the back of her pants.

"I take care of mine. Make you uncomfortable?" She asked standing in front of him.

"It makes me feel oddly safe, actually." Vince said grabbing her hand and playing with one of her rings.

"Good. If anything happens while we're gone, I hope not, there is a gun in the kitchen cabinet under the sink. There is a door off the kitchen on the left that goes to the basement. Get them down there and lock the door. They can't get through that." She said making him look up at her.

"You've been through this kind of shit before?"

"Yea. One time. Just do it. Okay?"

"Yea. I'll get them there." He said standing up.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before he kissed her.

"Come on, Mack." Xander yelled banging on her door.

"Yea Yea Yea." She yelled back as they pulled apart.

"Be careful." Vince said before she opened the door.

"I will." She said with a little smile before her and Xander left in a GMC Yukon.


	14. Doubts

**I got this up sooner up then I thought. I want to take a moment and thank all my wonderful reviewers. Seriously, I love all the feedback and the things you'd like to see and all that. I tried to take LadyofthePlains advice and made this chapter longer. I don't know how well I did. It's almost 2 full pages for me. I hope you guys like it though. Now I'm going to sleep. :D**

* * *

"So what exactly are we picking up?" Xander asked as they drove down the expressway.

"I want so more guns around and a couple of M16 or something. I wanna make sure we are well armed with all this shit going on."

"What if nothing ends up happening?"

"Then I got a shit load of weapons and a couple new gray hairs. I'm sure something has to happen though. I don't think they'll let down without a fight." She said exiting the expressway onto a residential road where most of the homes looked the same.

"So what's with you a Vince?" Xander asked with a smirk.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." She said with a chuckle as she pulled into Georgie's driveway. Right away a little girl ran to the truck and opened Mackenzie's door. "Hey Mimi. Where's your daddy?"

She asked getting out as Xander got the duffle bags.

"I think he is in the basement. Why haven't you been around?" Mimi asked with her little hands on her hips.

"Awww. That's how you greet me? Remember who gets you the best Christmas presents, wee one."

"Hi Mack!" Mimi said jumping into Mackenzie's arms and giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Now that's a nice greeting. I haven't been around because I've had some personal stuff to take care of. I'll be around more once I get some stuff done. Promise." Mackenzie said as they walked in the house.

"Hey Mack." Raquel, Georgie's wife, said with a big smile.

"Hey Sweetie. How's everything?" Mackenzie asked setting Mimi on the bar chair

"Hectic. I'm guessing you came to see Georgie. He's down there doing god knows what." Raquel said throwing her hands up.

"Let us go talk to him. We got some people at my house that are probably antsy and want food." Mackenzie said before kissing Raquel and Mimi on the cheek and following Xander who went ahead of her.

"My favorite customers. What can I do for you guys?" Georgie asked as they slapped hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"We need some guns. Desert Eagles, .45, .38, M16. That kinda stuff."

"We can do that. Who you trying to keep away?"

"Unwanted people. They threatened some of my own. You know how I don't like that." She said as they grabbed some stuff off a wall he opened with a push of a button.

"Well these will keep them away. You know to call me if you need help. I can get everyone I've ever known to your place in a matter of a couple minutes."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind and on speed dial."

"You do that. Don't be such a stranger. The girl's seem to be calmer when your around." Georgie said leading them upstairs.

"Damn right. It's nice having a girl around that knows all the shit we been threw. I feel like I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time with Mack around." Raquel said.

"I'm like your own Secret Service." Mackenzie joked. "We need to get going though. I got to pick up food and then I'm going to sleep early."

"Hey before you leave. Who's the guy?" Raquel asked with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mackenzie lied while walking out the house.

"You leaving again?" Mimi asked sitting next to Mackenzie's tire.

"Yea, I got some stuff to do. Once it's all over how about me and you go out. Just the two of us anywhere you want." She said putting her bag on the back seat and then kneeling by Mimi.

"Promise?" She asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Promise. Now give me a big monster hug." Mackenzie said holding her arms open. "I love you, girly."

"Love you too, Mack." She said before letting go and then backing away from the truck and watching her leave.

"Good kid." Xander said as they got back on the expressway.

"Yea." Was all she said the rest of the way back.

"What ya got?" Leon asked as they walked into the house carrying food bags and their duffle bags.

"Guns and Chicken." Mackenzie said setting the food down before taking Xander's bag and taking it to her bedroom.

"You alright?" Vince asked walking into the bedroom and seeing her just sitting there, staring at the wall.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Just a little tired." She said with a weak smile. Vince walked over to her and put his arms around her and held her for a bit.

"Everything will be fine." He said after awhile.

"But what if it isn't? What if something happens? I couldn't stand to lose any of you guys. I just promised Mimi that I would take her out after all this shit is over with and I don't know if I can. What if I die?" She asked bluntly not crying at all.

"No one but Tran is going to die. I'll make sure of it myself if I have to. We are not going down." He said holding her face so she was looking into his eyes.

"Why were you such an asshole to me before? Like Elementary and shit?" She asked randomly.

"I was just thinking about this and all I can come up with is that I was jealous of those other guys you were with and I didn't know how to get you to like me. Damn childhood. Fucking hate that shit. If I remember correctly, though, you weren't all that nice to me either." He said.

"Well you were being a dick so I decided to be a bitch. It was only fair."

"And here I thought it was because you were just a snobby bitch. Being Johnny's girlfriend didn't help matters."

"Tell me about it." She said with a snort.

"Let's go eat before Leon and Xander eat it all." He said grabbing her hand with his good one and walking her down to the dining room.

"Save food or I'm shooting someone's toes." Mackenzie threatened.

"So much violence." Leon said earning him a tongue from her.

"Chicken never tasted so good." Vince said before completely devouring his.

"That's what happens after eating crappy cardboard food." She said with a laugh.

"So what's the plan? Are we just gonna play sitting ducks or what?" Leon asked after they finished.

"W aren't making any moves till they do. We are just going to do our 'normal' routine. I want you all to watch your backs though. I don't trust many at this moment. I don't want to take a chance. We are just going to go through with this legal stuff once we can with Jesse and Vince and then we will deal with Tran's."

"Sounds good enough to me. I just can't wait for everything to go back to a more normal pace. We still need to get our shit from the fort, though." Mia said leaning on Xander.

"We will get that stuff tomorrow if we can. I got my 6pm shift so we will have time to get it in the morning. Hopefully Dom and Letty won't be there." She said.

"We'll just say we want our shit then we are out. No bullshit." Vince said with an arm on Mackenzie's chair.

"No bullshit right now is that I'm going to sleep. I'm still making up for some lost sleep." She said standing up.

"Me too. This pains coming back so I'm going to take some pills and knock out." Vince said standing and throwing away his plate and then following Mackenzie upstairs.

"You want some stuff to sleep in or are you good?" She asked him as she changed in the closet and he went in the bathroom.

"I'm fine if you don't mind me half naked." He said with a laugh.

"Don't mind at all." She said coming out in a wife beater and underwear.

"If only I wasn't injured." He said pulling off his clothes and slipping into the bed.

"But you are and we both need sleep." She said watching him.

"Once I get better you better watch out." He said getting closer to her.

"Ok Ricko Suave. Go to sleep." She said laughing.

"Fine. Night." He said giving her a light kiss.

"Night." She said before they both went to sleep.


	15. Tears and Passion

The next morning they woke up to loud banging on the front door.

"This is not the way to wake up." Mackenzie groaned, rolling out of Vince's arms and pulled on a pair of pants and grabbed her gun from the bedside table.

"Those are my pants." Vince said watching her.

"No wonder they are kinda big." She said pulling them up with a laugh before going downstairs. The banging continued as she got to the door. When she looked through the peephole she saw her Uncle Jeff standing out there looking really pissed off.

"Uncle." She said opening the door.

"You have them here?" He asked pushing his way in.

"Yes. They are going to turn themselves in once Jesse gets out of the Hospital today. Oh yea, Good luck getting Dom and Letty. They are the ones I don't have." She said leading him to the kitchen.

"I figured they would be the first you talked to. You going to give me some kind of clue as to what you are helping them with?" He asked as she pulled out to water bottles.

"Nope. That gives you guys an advantage. Why would I do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Because I'm your uncle. Why are you helping criminals? Letting them stay in your home?"

"Because they are some of my great friends. I'm not going to sit back and watch them get fucked by the system. I have to help." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I hope you really know what you are doing. This can potentially get really nasty with the FBI and LAPD involved."

"I'm sure it will be nasty. I'd expect no less. " She said with a smirk.

"Just like your father. Looking for trouble." He said shaking his head.

"I don't look for it. It comes to me."

"I guess." He said. "I need to go to work. Watch your back though."

"I will. I always do." She said as they stood by the door. She closed the door after he was well off down the street. When she got back to her bedroom Vince was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" He asked when she through herself on to the bed.

"That was my uncle. Just warning me that this shit could get really nasty." She said as he sat beside her and massaged her neck.

"Shouldn't he know that you are too stubborn to back down?" Vince asked getting a laugh out of her.

"He still hopes one of these I'll back down." She said.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked as she went into the bathroom, shedding the pants as she went.

"We need to get Jesse and make sure he is good enough to turn himself in with you guys. Eric and Simone will meet us there. You guys will have to talk to FBI and LAPD. Just tell them all you know and don't get grouchy and you should be out of there as soon as possible." She said starting the shower.

"I don't get grouchy." He said standing in the door way.

"Of course not." She replied sarcastically as she took off her shirt and underwear before getting in the shower.

"Want some company?" He asked not waiting for a reply before slipping in naked right behind her.

"I guess that'll be fine." She laughed as she soaped up her hair as he started to lick and kiss her neck. "Your bandage is going to get really wet." She said breathlessly.

"It'll be fine. Change it later." He said turning her around and then kissing her fully on the lips. She kissed back as their hands roamed each other. The moment was shattered by banging on the bathroom door Vince had closed.

"We got a problem!" Leon yelled.

"Out in a minute." She yelled back as they washed themselves of her shampoo. When they got out she ran in through the door into her closet where she pulled on some clothes quickly as Vince pulled his on. She grabbed her gun before they ran down the stairs to see her very own father and step-mother in the living room. "Shit. What are you two doing here?"

"I'm here to figure out what the hell is wrong with my daughter. Why is Jeff calling me telling me my daughter is opening her home to criminals and is trying to help them?" Her father yelled as she put her gun onto a table near the door.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I should've known he would call you." She said.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you have criminals in your house?"

"Because its my house, maybe. You gave up all rights to knowing what I do with my life when you beat me my mother and killed her, you son of a bitch. I want you out of here. You may have enough money to stay out of jail but you don't have enough to be back in my life." She yelled as she grabbed the gun and opened the front door for them to leave.

"You are a rude little girl." Her step-mother said in her snotty tone.

"Just get the fuck off my property you gold diggin bitch." She said before slamming the door behind them. "This is not going to be a good day for me."

"Vince, take that gun from her, please." Xander asked watching Mackenzie's hand.

"Mack, baby, give me the gun. We don't want anyone in here shot." Vince said before easily slipping it out of her hand. "Come on lets go upstairs. You need to cool down." He said putting an arm around her and pulling her upstairs with him.

"You think she'll be okay?" Mia asked knowing how much Mackenzie hated her father and step-mother.

"I sure as hell hope so." Xander said before making something in the kitchen for them to eat.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to come here." She ranted as she passed in front of Vince who was sitting on the bed. "The nerve he had to come into my home and act like he has the right to know what I do."

"Are you done now?" He asked after a couple minutes of her yelling.

"No." She said before yelling. "Now I am. How's your arm?"

"Wet." He said with a smirk.

"I told you so." She said grabbing the gaze and alcohol from the bathroom and returning to him. When he was all cleaned up she threw away that stuff and laid on the bed next to him.

"Did he really kill your mother?" He asked holding her hand.

"Yes. Got away with it because he had the money and the connections. He threw her down a bunch of steps into the basement. The basement had concrete floors. I remember her screaming and then nothing. I was around 9. I tried to run down the stairs and check on her but he pulled me back and threw me into a wall. I was knocked out for a bit. By the time I came to I was on my way to a hospital and he was crying crocodile tears. The bastard." She said closing her eyes tight to keep away the tears. Vince pulled her into his arms and held her tight as she started to sob and vowed right then to make sure she never got hurt again.


	16. Sexual Frustration

**It's here. Yay! I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner but I don't know how soon because I got some catching up to do.**

* * *

"Come on. We need to get Jesse. I wanna get this shit over with." Vince said impatiently.

"Everything will still happen even if I eat two more bites of my damn bagel." Mia said glaring at Vince who kept pacing the kitchen.

"Xavier, you take the Lexus and take Mia. I got the rest in the Yukon. I have the money we need to bail you guys out. As long as everything works out we'll get you guys in right after we get Jesse and be home in time for dinner." Mackenzie said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm holding you to that." Vince said putting a good arm around her waist and leading her to the cars. When they got to Jesse's room they found him out of bed and ready to go.

"They released me. I'm good. Let's go to jail." Jesse said like his usual hyper self.

"You're probably the only person ever to be happy to go to jail." Leon said making them laugh.

"I just want out of here. Get me out of here." Jesse said grabbing Leon's shirt.

"Ok. Ok. We got your papers. Let's get your shit and head out." Mia said

"Wheelchair awaits." One of the male nurses said coming in.

"Onward." Jesse said jumping in the seat.

"You'd never know we was shot at and in a coma." Mackenzie said to Vince as they walked to the elevator behind the others.

"Miracle." He said with a laugh.

"Have they figured out who drugged Vince?" Xavier asked looking at Mackenzie.

"I don't think the cops have." She said giving him a look that clearly told him to shut up.

"Have you?" He asked challenging her.

"Not sure yet."

"Maybe you need to double check your sources. Getting really tired of sitting around wondering." He said.

"I plan to do that later. While this is going on. You won't need me there so I'll leave my keys with Mia and I'll take the Lexus. I'll be back by the time you guys get out." She said not looking at them.

"Money?" Vince asked

"I'll give to Mia to hold for now. That way if I don't get back in time you guys can still get bailed out." She said as the doors opened.

"So where exactly are you going?" Vince said walking with her to the Yukon.

"I just need to tail someone and make sure she is staying away from the wrong guy. Simple." She said looking at him.

"Don't get yourself killed. We need now. Shit, I'm going to need you tonight." He said with a heated look her way.

"Oh really now? You sure you're up to that?" She said with a teasing look.

"If I don't get you soon, I will turn cave man and it won't be a pretty sight for anyone who gets in my way." He said in her ear as he held her to him so she felt all of him.

"I see. We will definitely have to do something about that." She said breathlessly. When they got to the Yukon, Mackenzie pushed Vince against it and kissed him.

"That shit doesn't help. You're being really evil right now." He said pulling away.

"That's so you can act good and be home tonight." She said with an evil look.

"Death of me." He said before kissing her again.

"We need to get Jesse." She reminded him breathlessly.

"Tonight. I'll lock the damn doors and then chain them."

"OOO. Shirtless?" She asked with a wicked gleam.

"Get in the truck." He said exasperated. She laughed the whole time and got funny looks from Leon and Jesse as they got in.

"What's you do now?" Xavier asked looking at Vince.

"She's going to drive my crazy." He said rubbing his head.

"Just wait till after this stuff is done." Xavier said laughing with Mia.

"Easy for you to say." He yelled out the window, as the two walked to the Lexus, before sitting back and pouting like a baby.


	17. Allies

"Remember, be calm. Answer everything and don't be an asshole about some questions. Don't give them a reason to keep you here longer then needed. Remember dinner time." Mackenzie said as they stood in front of the Police station. "You gonna be good Jesse?"

"Yea. Let's get this over with." He said before they all walked in.

"Excuse me. My friends would like to turn themselves in." Mackenzie said walking up to the front desk.

"What kind of crime…never mind I know what crime this is." The guy said looking at the guys who stood behind her. He made some calls and soon Mackenzie's uncle, Sergeant Tanner, walked out of his office.

"I see you weren't just yanking my chain. Get these guys cuffed and read the Miranda rights and in the interrogation rooms." He said to a couple of his officers.

"Tonight." Vince said to Mackenzie before kissing her.

"Be good." She said with a smile before they took him, Leon, and Jesse away. "Don't ever call my father about shit in my life." She said to her uncle before walking over to Mia and Xavier.

"You going by Johnny's again?" Xavier asked.

"Yea. I need to see if she's there again. I need to get a plan together about that shit. This is all just getting really crazy." She said running her hands through her hair.

"Just don't go insane on us and start doing some stupid stuff. We need you nice and sane." Mia said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I will. I'd better go though. I'm gonna try and get back soon but incase, here. That's 10 grand, if they wanna try and go stupid on the bail and here are the keys to the Yukon." She said handing Mia the money and Xavier the keys.

"Be careful." Xavier said giving her the Lexus keys before she left. "You think Dom and Letty will turn themselves in anytime soon?"

"If they're smart, they will, but probably not." She said making him laugh.

Mackenzie pulled up outside of Johnny's apartment to see Lance, Johnny, and a girl talking pretty intently near the window.

"Come on. Give me more of a reason to kill you." She said to herself as she sat in her car. The three ended up getting in a Lexus which Mackenzie followed to the Toretto house. When they got out she watched as Dom and Letty came out the house and greeted the others. "The hell?" She watched as they walked in the house like they were best friends. She saw them all talk and from reading their lips she knew they were plotting something against Vince and the rest. "Son of a bitch." She said banging the steering wheel before leaving and going back to the police station where Mia and Xavier where still waiting.

"What you got?" Xavier asked as she sat next to them and put her head in her hands.

"Dom and Letty looked pretty chummy with Johnny and Lance." She said after awhile.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mia said in disbelief.

"I shit you not. They are at your house at this moment planning something against all of you." She said looking her in the eyes.

"Oh god. How could they?"

"They did leave you guys and tried pretty hard not to come back. Face it, they don't give a rat's ass about you guys." She said being honest.

"Something has got to happen soon." Xavier said rubbing Mia's back.

"We need to get these guys out and then we'll talk about all this shit." She said looking towards the interrogation rooms. She saw her uncle walking her way and met him half way.

"What have you done to these guys?" He asked in awe.

"They don't want to go to jail." She said with a shrug.

"They rolled over like puppies and have said everyone who was involved. With confessions like this they will probably get probation. We need to get Torretto, Sanchez and a Westin Crawford ." He said

"Have fun with that. How much is the bail?"

"I just talked to Jerkins and he said 3 grand each. He doesn't want to waste court time till we got the three we really need right now." He said.

"Fine with us." She said motioning Mia and Xavier over. "It's 3 grand each."

"Still got a grand for food." Mia joked pulling out the money and counting it out.

"They will have to go to court in 2 weeks. Make sure they don't turn into flight risks. They should be fine. Specially with those lawyers."

"I'm only friends with the best." She said as they paid the bail.

"I'll go get them now." He said heading to the room they left them in. When they got out Vince went to Mackenzie and kissed her so hard she was sure she was going to have bruises.

"Why are you making me into an honest man?" He asked accusing her after they pulled apart.

"Because I like you better in my bed then in a jail cell." She said in a duh kind of voice making them all laugh.

"Ok." He said with a shrug before kissing her lighter again.

"Can we go home now?" She asked pulling away and taking his hand.

"Fine. We need food and condoms first." He said pulling her ahead of the rest who were laughing.

"We need food and then we need to have a big meeting." She said as they got to the Yukon and Lexus.

"You just had to ruin it." He said glaring at her as her and Xavier traded keys.

"Well this is important." She said tapping his cheek. "Where are we getting food from?"

"Arby's!" Leon yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Happy?" Jesse asked laughing at him.

"Yes. Yes I am." He said.

"Ok Arby's it is." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm not done with you yet." Vince said as she got to the driver's side.

"Didn't think so." She said as everyone got in the cars.

"How important is this news you have?" Leon asked as they headed towards the nearest Arby's.

"Very important."

"Life threatening?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Same thing I said."

"Ok. Fine. Sex can wait." Vince said pouting.

"Whore." Mackenzie said with a laugh. They pulled into Arby's and all went in to order.

"You know you like it." Vince said with his arms around her waist as she drank her Mountain Dew waiting for their food.

"Didn't say I didn't." She said laughing. He kissed her neck as their order was called. Pretty soon everyone had their food and headed back to the cars and when they go home they all sat in the living room eating in silence.

"Ok I got a lot of ideas going through my head, It's starting to hurt. Just tell us already." Leon said after he finished eating.

"Ok. I went by Johnny's apartment and I found him and Lance and a girl talking. They went to Dom's place. They looked really chummy. From what I got from lip reading they are looking to get you guys and harm you in anyway possible. Meaning you guys have to watch your asses."

"Who is the girl?" Mia asked. She looked at all of them and sighed.

"My sister-in-law Ladia."


	18. Pick up the pieces

**I just realized I have put Xander down in a few chapters instead of Xavier. Xander is a character from a story I've been writing for like 3 years. So, sorry if I confused anyone.**

* * *

"Have you told your brother?" Xavier asked after they all came back from shock.

"Haven't been able to. I need to go over there soon. I really need you guys to watch your backs with this. I don't know what to expect from her. I want someone with Mia all the time." Mackenzie said looking at Xavier.

"That won't be a problem." He said.

"How could all this shit go to hell so quick. A month ago we were on top of the LA street racing scene. All the hoes we wanted and now we can barely even trust our supposed leader. That fucker fucked all this shit up because he was a greedy bastard. We didn't have any money problems. Everything was fine and fucking dandy." Leon yelled pacing in front of them like a caged animal. "And we let him lead us into this shit."

"Everything will get taken care of, Le. Remember, Karma is a bitch." Vince said as one of the calmest in the group.

"Yea and her name is Mackenzie." Xavier cracked

"Ha ha." Mackenzie said sarcastically.

"We need to do something and need to do it fast."

"But we can't get hasty with this. We have to plan this out to the T. We fuck up it back fires on us." Mia said.

"I agree. If we see any of them then we just keep doing what we are doing. Make them think we don't know what's going on. If they pull out a gun and you have one on you don't pull it out until necessary." Mackenzie said.

"What about our stuff?" Leon asked.

"Unless you guys can get in there when you know for sure they aren't there then yo might not get your stuff. Sorry." She said with a shrug. "Where are your cars?"

"I think with Hector." Vince said looking at Leon who nodded.

"You think he went to the dark side too?"

"Sure as hell hope not yet."

"Where does he hang out at, at around 10 at night?" She said looking at a clock.

"El Gato Negro."

"Then lets go have a talk with him." She said standing up. As they pulled up to El Gato Negro in the Yukon they saw Hector swarmed by a bunch of barely dressed chicks.

"And yet his old lady keeps going back to him." Leon said shaking his head.

"Alright. Leon, you go out and talk to him. He knows you better. Hopefully we got to the cars before Dom." Vince said from the front seat.

"Watch my back." Leon said before getting out and walking up to Hector.

"Leon, man. How's it going?" Hector said shaking his hand.

"It's going. Hey, we need to get our cars. Where are they?"

"They're in my garage across the street. You got Vince and Jesse with you?"

"Yea and some others. We'll follow you over there." He said before getting back in the Yukon as Hector walked across the street. He's got them in his garage across the street. So just follow him."

"Alright. Xander take Vince's car because he's an invalid." Mackenzie said as Vince glared at her.

"I can drive." He said.

"Yea. An automatic." She said stopping where Hector went in.

"Fine." He said giving Xander his keys as Hector opened the bay doors.

"Something doesn't seem right." Mackenzie said as the guys walked into the shop. She kept her on every little thing.

"The cars?" Vince asked tapping his fingers on the door.

"Yea." She said dialing Xander's phone. "Something doesn't feel right. Get out of there now."

"You do think they'd actually…" Mia said

"They'd wait till they pulled off down the street and push a simple little button. They have Johnny with them. It'd happen." She said as the guys got back in the Yukon.

"What'd you guys say?" Vince asked as they pulled off.

"That we'd come back later for them because an emergency came up." Xander said watching behind them.

"Sorry guys but it looks like you guys won't be getting your cars." Mackenzie said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"We'll get you guys something." Xander said reassuringly.

"I lost my car to Johnny, so I need a new one anyways." Jesse said looking out the window. When they got back to the house they were all tired and feeling like shit.

"Maybe we should just leave. Like move to Colorado." Jesse said falling on to one of the couches.

"We gotta get this court shit done with then we'll go from there." Vince said sitting down and pulling Mackenzie down onto the arm of the chair.

"I don't know about you all but I'm going to sleep." Mia said looking at Xavier before going upstairs.

"…yea." Xavier said pointing to Mia before following her.

"Night." Leon said before he and Jesse walked away.

"This is insane." Mackenzie said slowly putting her legs on Vince's lap.

"Everything will work out in due time. Everyone will get what they deserve," He said playing with her hair and kissing her cheek.

"Promise?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yea. I promise." He said kissing her. "Come on. Let's go to sleep."

"That sounds good." She said getting off his lap and walking up to her room with him in tow.


	19. Protection

When Vince woke up the next morning Mackenzie wasn't there. After searching the whole house for her, he still didn't find her.

"You lose something?" Xavier asked walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Yea. Mackenzie." He said opening various cabinets

"Well I don't think she'd be in the cabinets." Xavier said with a chuckle. "She's probably out for a run."

"And I almost just had a heart attack." Vince said plopping down on a bar stool and putting his head in his hands.

"You must really like Mack."

"I always have. I showed it by being a dick to her." Vince said with a rueful laugh.

"Well try really hard not to be this time." Xavier said as they heard a car pull into the garage.

"Didn't think anyone would be up for awhile." She said walking in, with a couple bags of McDonalds and Dunkin donuts, and noticing the guys in the kitchen.

"Food spree?" Xavier asked as she started putting food on the dining table and randomly eating things.

"Damn skippy." She said as Vince put his good arm around her and kissed her neck.

"Morning." He said turning her around and kissing her lips.

"Morning yourself." She said pulling away with a smile.

"I was worried. Thought you ran away." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"Now why would I do something stupid like that? I like the way something's are right now too much to leave like that." She said stroking his cheek.

"What the hell would we be without you?" Vince said with a big smile.

"You'd probably be sitting in a jail cell." She said with a smirk.

"You just had to mention that didn't you?" He asked before grabbing some food as the others started to come into the dining room.

"Just be happy you're out and with me." She said with a smile and kissing him.

"Very true. I'm a pretty lucky guy." He said looking at her as she filled her plate with various food.

"You're droolin, dawg." Leon said with a laugh, snapping Vince out of his daze.

"Can't help it." Vince said with a quick smile before sitting down next to Mackenzie who was talking to Mia and Xavier.

"You work today, don't you?" Xavier asked.

"Yup. 6 to 1. I don't have off till Tuesday. 3 days of hell."

"You know you love your job." Mia said.

"Some days I do." She said finishing up her food. "Why don't you all get ready and we can go out and get whatever you really need."

"You aren't paying." Mia said before going up to get ready with the guys following.

"I'm gonna go to my house and change. Probably should just bring some clothes over here." Xavier said to Mackenzie as he walked out.

"You do that." She said with a smirk. When she got upstairs to her room she found Vince in the shower and all his removable bandages on the counter. "You better not get infected."

"Why don't you come in here and make sure I don't." He said deviously making Mackenzie shiver with anticipation.

"Maybe I will." She said stepping into the shower after stripping off all her clothes.

"Lock the door?" He asked pushing her against the wall.

"Yup. I'm all yours." She said breathless from the sight of his body.

"That's what I like to hear." He said before kissing her..

"You really now how to get to a girl." She said gasping for breath as Vince worked his way to her neck and down to her breast. There he paid extra attention to her nipples making her buck against him.

"You like that." He said in a low rumbling voice against her stomach.

"Oh god. This isn't going to last long if you keep this up." She panted as Vince spread her legs.

"Come for me, baby." He said bringing her to an orgasm.

"Oh god. If that's the beginning I can't wait for more." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh its going to get better." He said slipping a condom on and pushing himself against her.

"Sit down." She said pushing him towards the shower seat and then straddling his lap. Vince gripped her hips and guided her over him before letting her push down and full engulf him.

"You feel so good, baby." Vince groaned kissing her neck as she moved against him. They brought each other to an orgasm that shook their whole body. They washed up before getting dressed.

"I need to rewrap your bandages." She said sitting on the counter as Vince brushed his teeth with a toothbrush Mackenzie found in the cabinet.

"Can't wait for these things to heal." He said after he finished. After they got his bandages done they found the others in the living room with smirks on their faces.

"Have fun?" Leon asked

"Yea. Jealous?" Vince said as the whole group laughed.

"Let's go. You guys have stuff to buy." Mackenzie said leading them out the door.

"Vince might need more condoms." Jesse cracked making the group laugh all over again.

"You might need some lotion and Kleenex." Vince shot back as they climbed into the Yukon.

"Alright, ladies. Settle it down." Mackenzie said laughing. When they finally got to a local Target everyone spread out and went their own places.

"Hey Mack. When you coming around the house?" Her brother said walking up to her as she looked at some DVDs.

"Jaiden." She said hugging him. "Once I get some stuff squared away. Where's Tanya?"

"With her mom looking at clothes." He said rolling his eyes.

"How the two of you been?" She asked.

"Haven't really seen each other much lately. I dunno. I kinda get the feeling I'm missing something though. Everytime I get home its like she just got home. Tanya's been mentioning our neighbor more and Ladia has been like…just not her usual self. She's either too calm or too nervous." He said sounding dumbfounded. "You think she's cheating?"

Mackenzie watched her brother before answering, "I don't know what to tell you, bro. I'll see if I can find out anything for you though."

"It's like I got my own P.I." Jaiden said to try and lighten the mood. "I heard something about you shacking up with Vince Venicelli."

"I'm letting him and some friends stay with me. So yea I guess we are." She said with a chuckle.

"You know, I thought you guys would've gotten together during high school."

"We did too." Leon said pushing the cart with the rest following. "How ya doin, man?"

"I'm doing alright. How you guys doing now?"

"Just waiting for what kind of probation we're gonna get." Vince said with his arm around Mackenzie's waist.

"So you guys got off really easy?"

"Basically we gave everything up. I'm not about to go to jail for Dom's idea." Leon said with the others agreeing.

"Don't blame you." Jaiden said as Ladia and Tanya came towards them.

"Aunt Mack!" Tanya yelled before running to her.

"Hey suga. How are you?" She asked picking the little girl up and hugging her.

"I'm ok. I miss you."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'll be around more soon."

"She promised." Ladia said looking at the team.

"Hey Ladia." Mackenzie said acting like she knew nothing of what Ladia has been doing.

"So it is true. You're shacking up with a bunch of criminals." Ladia said in disgust.


	20. Pyro

"Ladia! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaiden asked, looking at his wife like she was crazy.

"Your sister is housing a bunch of criminals." She yelled.

"Daddy." Tanya cried.

"I don't want my daughter around these…thieves." Ladia said dragging Tanya away.

"Don't take my niece near your bitch Johnny Tran. Or Dom and Letty." Mackenzie said making Ladia stop mid stride.

"What did you say?" Ladia said not turning around.

"Oh you heard me. I know what you are doing with Johnny and Dom."

"You bitch." She said spinning around.

"Hey I'm not you." She said with a shrug.

"I'll be taking my daughter now. You can go somewhere else." Jaiden said picking up a crying Tanya and walking away.

"You ruined my family." Ladia yelled pointing at Mackenzie.

"Maybe you should keep your legs closed. Tell your bitch that we're waiting." She said.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Xavier asked as they walked away.

"Maybe they'll get nervous now." She said

"Johnny!" Ladia yelled into the phone when he finally picked up.

"What?" He asked as the girl in front of him danced.

"They know. The rest of Dom's team and Mackenzie know about us and about what could happen." She said panicking.

"It's more of a challenge then. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"I lost my daughter and husband for this. This better go as planned."

"Your husband could never give you what I can. You're better off without him. You should come over here know. I'll show that everything will be fine." He said seductively before hanging up and pulling the dancer to him.

"Hey. What's up?" Leon asked finding Mackenzie in her office staring at the computer intently.

"Just trying to get some game plan together." She said rubbing her temples.

"Always trying to be wonder women. Maybe one of these days you should settle down and let Vince take care of you." He said slyly as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. I can tell you guys are really into each other."

"Gee, how'd you figure that one out?" She asked sarcastically.

"I knew you two would get together since high school when you first moved here."

"I still remember when I first met all you guys. I almost killed Letty right then and there."

"Yea first day of school and you were already punching people. Shit, Johnny and Vince went at it over you."

"I did not know this. I don't even know anymore why I went with Johnny."

"To make Vince jealous? We all saw how you two acted in class. Trying to act like you hated each other but we knew better. We figured you guys would hook up soon. Didn't think it would take this long."

"Frankie Barato's party senior year." She said looking at Leon with a smirk.

"You're shitting me." He said after his jaw dropped.

"I shit you not. A lot of shit was going on and I saw him. We started yelling at each other as usual and then before we knew it we were in a bedroom screwing like there was no tomorrow."

"Regret it?"

"Hell no. Best sex I ever had." She said smiling

"You're crazy. I'm glad we're all together again. Now we just need to get this shit over with and then we can have some fun." He said as he stood and stretched.

"Hell yes. I could really use a good day out." She said standing and slinging her arm around his shoulders and leading them out the room. "Right now though I need to get ready for work."

"I'll see you later, sweetie." He said kissing her cheek before going downstairs. When she walked into her room she saw Vince sprawled out on her bed sound asleep. She smiled at him before changing into her scrubs. When she went back he was still asleep, so she got on the bed and started pocking him to wake up.

"I feel like I'm still in the hospital." He said laughing as she continued to poke his side.

"See I'm so damn good at my job." She said finally stopping and smiled at him. He stared into her eyes with a smile before gently kissing her until they were both panting for air. "I need to get to work. We will finish this later."

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked randomly as he watched her brush her that he messed up.

"You have been Vince the protector. I love that you take care of yours and want to do what's best for them. Not many men do that anymore. They run. You stay though." She said sitting next to him. "You're a good guy. Not even the bitchiness and tattoos can cover that up."

"I'm bitchy? Umm… remember high school. You did your fair share too." He said with a laugh.

"Guilty. You brought out the worst in me then."

"How do you know I don't still?"

"I dunno. Guess we'll have to find out later." She said with a kiss before leaving. When she got to the hospital she found Michelle at the front door waiting for her.

"Niko is looking for you." Michelle warned referring to their boss.

"I was having a fine day and now this." Mackenzie said with a sigh as they rode the elevator to their floor where they found their boss talking to the head nurse.

"Lavata. A word." The tall black man said before leading her to an office. "We are laying you off."

"For how long?" She asked already suspecting why.

"Till further notice. We've gotten a few complaints about you from other nurses and some patients. I know you are a good nurse but this is mandatory. My hands are tied." He said.

"I understand completely. I'll get my stuff from my locker and go home." She said before turning away without another word.

"What happened?" Michelle asked when Mackenzie walked into the little locker room they had.

"I'm laid off till further notice. I've been getting some complaints." She said with a shrug as she grabbed her stuff out and sorted it into her pockets.

"The hell? What kind of shit is that?" Michelle asked upset.

"It'll get taken care of. I'm just going to go home and relax some. I'll talk to you later." She said before leaving. As she got to her Lexus she found another note on her window.

_Bring it, Pyro._

"God damnit it, Johnny." She mumbled to her self before going home.

"Why are you back so early?" Xavier asked as she came in.

"I got laid off till further notice." She said before going upstairs to find Vince right where she left him but awake this time.

"Whats wrong?" He asked as she pulled on some regular street clothes and got on the bed with him.

"I might lose my job."

"Why?"

"Johnny's pulling in all his favors now. I just got laid off. Then the jackass puts a note on my window saying 'Bring it, Pyro.'."

"This is getting bigger, ain't it?"

"Wouldn't doubt it." She said putting her head on his chest. "Feel like going to some street races tonight?"


	21. The Meeting

**Sorry it's so short and its taking me so long to get these up. I'll try to get these up sooner.**

* * *

"Well, Well, Well. Look who decides to show their faces." Lance said walking around Mackenzie's Acura RSX. 

"Missed me, Lance?" She replied in a bored tone.

"Why would I miss a bitch like you? We've moved on to bigger and better things. You were just holding us back." He said standing directly in front of her with the same crazed look he always had in his eyes.

"Really? I wouldn't call getting a washed up street racers moving on to bigger and better things." She said snapping back in to her old self that always went toe to toe with Lance when everyone else was afraid he would pull out a gun and go on a massacre.

"You aren't much better with a bunch of cripples." He said with a sneer.

"Ahh but you fail to forget. I'm quite capable of defending my self against you."

"We'll see how long that lasts." He said as Johnny started coming over to them with Letty and Dom following.

"Shouldn't you tell your mutts to heel." Mackenzie said making Vince chuckle.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Letty asked getting in her face.

"I think I'm the one who's going to point a .22 caliber to your temple, if you don't get your crusty ass out of my face." Mackenzie said calmly.

"So hostile." Johnny said pulling Letty back and pushing her towards Dom.

"Learned from you Johnny. I just came here to see the races. Then all you people gotta start shit. You know how much I get irritated when people start shit." She said sickly sweet. Vince sat in silence watching the crowd and keeping his hand on Mackenzie and near his gun in the middle of his back.

"And you know how we don't like traitors." Johnny said taking Lance's spot in front of her.

"I knew you didn't like yourself. Now seriously if you don't like traitors why are you hanging around with two people who left their "team" to deal with a big court case that could land them all in jail. One even went so far as to leave his sister hanging. I just left you because the sex sucked. Hardly like what they did." She said looking at Dom and Letty but watching everyone else out of the corner of her eyes.

"You got a lot of nerve coming up here like you know shit." Dom said glaring at her.

"But I do know shit, Dominic. Leavin us hanging. Leavin your sister to pick up your pieces because you aren't man enough to face shit on your own." Vince said calmly cocking his head and staring at the man who was his friend since 3rd grade.

"I can't believe you are taking this bitches side." Letty said throwing her hand towards Mackenzie.

"Letty you can shut your ass up. I know what the fucking I'm talking about. We fucking told Dom to stop the shit, but naw ya'll wanna get greedy. We put our asses on the line so you guys could have that dream in Mexico. You guys didn't give a damn about the team since the beginning. Broke ass Bonnie and Clyde." Vince sneered. "Man, fuck this. Let's get out of here."

"You guys better watch your fucking backs." Johnny yelled as Vince and Mackenzie got in the Acura. The crowd moved out of the way as they reversed out of the warehouses and spun in the opposite direction.

"I'm dropping this off at a parking garage I know." She said not trusting Johnny and Lance to not put a bomb or GPS under the car.

"How can he just fucking turn his back on us like that? It makes no sense." Vince said watching the scenery. When they pulled into an abandoned parking garage he saw a lone chopper motorcycle.

"Remember how to ride one of these?" She asked as they got out.

"Of course." He said as they slipped on the helmets that laid on the seat.

"Good, because I don't feel like driving." She said getting on the seat behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. They took they're time getting back to the house where they found everyone asleep on the couches. After throwing some blankets over the sleeping bodies they made their way up to their room where they got ready to go to sleep themselves.


	22. Armed Sitting Ducks

"You guys have fun last night?" Mia asked the next morning, not knowing that they went to the street races.

"Ehh. Was kinda boring. We are not going back to that restaurant." Vince said between bites of food.

"Yea. Speaking of restaurants. You guys up for some amnual labor? I want to get started on that place for Xavier." Mackenzie said drinking some Orange Juice.

"That would be soo nice. Your house is nice, Mack. But we need to get out for a little while. I'd be nice to do some real work." Leon said as Xavier walked in from going to his place.

"What's going on?" He asked grabbing a piece of sausage off the stove and giving Mia a kiss.

"We are going to head to the restaurant. You know what you wanna do with it yet? So we can knock some walls down."

"I want the kitchen bigger. For sure. So what ever you can do with it is fine."

"Well I already had everything legal done so we can get right to it. We just need to grab the hammers and shit."

"Is there anything I can do?" Mia asked unsure.

"You can come with me so we can find the paint." Xavier said smiling at her.

"And then we guys finish with that swing by because I'm sure you can paint like those tables that are already there to the way you want it. We got a lot of wallpaper to take down. I'll go later this week and get the wood that we need to do the patio." Mackenzie said having a pretty good idea of what Xavier wanted.

"Excellent. We need a bar and all that good stuff to. Maybe put the bar in the middle and the kitchen behind it."

"That'd be awesome. We can get some of the layout done. Now I got more time to invest in it." She said the last part sarcastically.

"Good for me." Xavier joked getting a laugh out of the people around the table. When they finished breakfast they headed to the garage where Mia and Xavier hopped into his black 2001 Cadillac Escalade. Meanwhile, the other four got various tools that weren't already in Mackenzie's 2002 Chevy Silverado. When they got to the restaurant that started working on various projects. Vince did the lighter work on because of his wounds and Leon and Mackenzie did the hardest stuff. Jesse started to sketch out and measure various things that Mackenzie told him so they could just go to the store and get what they need right the first time.

"This is exactly what we needed. A day of demolition." Leon said when they took a little break.

"Nothing like using sledgehammers on walls to take out your aggression." Mackenzie said taking a drink of water.

"Well you guys got a lot done." Xavier said as he and Mia came in with gallons of paint and various other things.

"Now that you are here, find what else you want demoded. We are more then happy to do it." Leon said with a big smile.

"I'm sure. I just hope you guys didn't take to much out." He said before walking around and seeing the progress. "Can we take out this wall and put some huge windows so there is a view of the ocean?"

"It should be fine. I just have to order the window before we knock the wall. You wouldn't want a huge hole with nothing to really keep people from getting in, ya know?"

"Yea. Also I want doors that slide into the wall that go to the patio. That way we can have it open during hours and nothing gets in peoples ways."

"That is awesome. I know a guy who can hook me up with some." She said loving how her and Xavier where always on the same wavelength when it came to how a building should be done. "Length and width?"

"6 by 6 if you want it to open up." Jesse said looking at his notebook.

"You'd have to make that wall thicker so you can slid the door in." Leon pointed out.

"True." She said as they heard some high performance cars pull up outside.

"I think we have trouble." Xavier said before they went to the front door.

"I figured you guys might want some backup." Michelle said with a smile as she got out of on of the cars.

"Who are these people?" Vince asked looking at the cars and people he's never seen.

"My brother and my boyfriend and their crews." She said giving Mackenzie a hug.

"You aren't the only one who wants a piece of Tran." A tall guy with blue hair said leaning against a bright green Supra.

"That would be my brother Dagan. The guy on the Honda is my boyfriend Brad. Then there's Jose, Manuel, Trish, Monica, Nina, Screw, and Nick." She said pointing to them all.

"Xavier, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Mia." Mackenzie said with a chuckle. "Let's go inside."

"We've never seen you guys." Mia said after they all found somewhere to sit.

"We race in the hills." Nina said with a shrug. "We know who you guys are though."

"Who doesn't?" Mackenzie snorted.

"So what's your guy's beef with Tran?" Vince asked

"We had a deal going for awhile but he screwed us over. Ended up taking everything we own. We just finally got cars." Dagan said. You could hear the rage in his voice.

"Definitely sounds like Tran. The things money does to people is insane." Mackenzie said shaking her head.

"You have a plan yet?" Brad asked

"Just watching our asses at the moment."

"Do you guys even know what you are getting into?" Monica asked in a stuck up tone.

"She dated Johnny for 4 years of high school." Vince said pointing to Mackenzie. "And we all went to school together. So yea, I say we do. That's why we won't just jump in it head first."

"They know we are waiting for them to hit first. We've already messed up on of their plans."

"So right now we are just sitting ducks?" Dagan asked incredulously.

"Armed sitting ducks." Mackenzie said with a smirk.


	23. Notice not a chapter

I'm really sorry, you guys. I don't want to make excuses but I'm going to have to put this story on hold. I have a competition coming up Feb 10th so I will definitely have chapter 23 done after that. I do have some of the chapter written up but I'm not sure how far its going. There will be 1 present time chapter and then an epilogue. So yea the story is almost over.

I want to thank:

Vinces-girl

Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus

XoX-Toni-XoX

Lady of the plains

Rebelwilla

Yoshenga-san

Tweaky tree

LaLa2004

Anadry

FyreFlyeEclypse

For all your comments. It's what keeps me writing.


	24. When it all comes to an end

**Finally got this up. I'm soo sorry this took me so long. Writers block has been my best friend for a little while. hehe. I will have the epilogue up as soon as I can. I hope I still have people reading these stories. I will be writing up Sanctuary tonight and hopefully get started on typing up the other stories I have. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Review is loved.**

* * *

"Jeez. Why did I agree to having so many people in my house?" Mackenzie asked Vince as they laid in bed 2 weeks after meeting with Michelle and her brother and team. Within that time they've all been on high alert and Michelle and co. moved into Mackenzie's house. They've all been working on the restaurant and with all the help have pretty much finished the place. Now all was need are the finishing touches and clean up. 

"Because you love being around people." He said with a chuckle. He loved the times like this with just him and Mackenzie in their bed away from everyone else. All day they are running around so much they can't even say a word to each other most of the time.

"Once everything is said and done I'm kicking everyone's asses out and sleeping for awhile." She said.

"I'd like to see you try and kick my ass out." Vince said dead serious.

"Ooh no! You're ass is staying here. You keep me nice and warm at night." She said with a giggle as Vince started to tickle her.

"So that's all I'm good for?" He said laughing.

"You're good with a hammer too." She said still giggling until Vince started kissing her.

"This is really heartwarming." The heard a sarcastic voice say.

"How did you get in?" Mackenzie asked void of any emotion as Vince moved and sat next to her as they faced the intruder.

"You know how. You're sister-in-law is very handy. Smart too. Your brother didn't deserve her." Johnny said with a sadistic smile. "She'll never be you though."

"And you'll never have me, Johnny."

"I always have you." He said walking to her and stroking her face.

"I found better." She said in a smart ass way getting a slap from Johnny that knocked her into Vince.

"You can't replace me." Johnny yelled

"She can if your dead." Vince said before shooting Johnny 3 times in the head. The silencer was on the gun so they had time to run into Mackenzie's closet and grabbed a couple of gun's out of the bag.

"You get Michelle and that team and I'll get X, Mi and them." Mackenzie said pulling on some pants and sticking some guns in the waist.

"Be careful." Vince said after pulling on pants and give her a quick kiss. He got to the side of the house that was housing Michelle and her crew and found Lance and four of his goons pointing guns at them.

"Can't wait to finish you fucks off." Lance said in his eerie way. Vince shot the four guys and then went toe to toe with Lance.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you." Vince sneered.

"Venicelli. Come to join the party?" Lance asked.

"Just coming to get you the hell out of this house. Think you overstayed your welcome." Vince said watching every move Lance made.

"I was actually thinking of moving in. Since the owner will be leaving soon and all." Lance said with a sadistic smile.

"Wouldn't count on it." Vince said as the others started to sneak out the room.

"Any last words?" Lance said

"Yea. You're the weakest link." Vince said before unloading 4 bullets into Lance's chest.

"Cheesy, but it works." Dagan said as him and Brad walked over to him.

"I always wanted to say it." Vince said sarcastically handing the guys a gun each.

"Where's Mack?" Brad asked as the walked through the hall with their backs to the wall and watching every direction.

"Went to get Mia and Xander and them." He said hearing the yelling that was coming from the bedroom he was guessing the others were in.

"Why don't you join them, Mack?" Letty sneered pointing her gun to the others sitting on the bed.

"I'd rather stand." Mackenzie spat as her gun laid in her hand on her side.

"Always did get your nose into things that didn't have shit to do with you." Dom said with a glare.

"Why don't you guys just leave now before I seriously have to kill you. I'm trying to conserve bullets." Mackenzie said smartly.

"Why should we leave? You brought this shit upon yourself when you turned my family against!" Dom yelled getting in Mack's face.

"You fucking made them do shit they didn't want to do. They fucking trusted you to keep them safe and alive and YOU SCREWED THEM OVER!" Mack yelled back. "I DIDN'T TURN NOBODY!"

"You better watch who you talk to like that!" Letty yelled at her.

"Bitch you can shut the fuck up. You ain't got no call telling me what to do in my house. Why don't you go back and fuck Chris Kaslowski like you did in high school." Mack shot back hoping Dom's attention would turn to Letty so The others could get out and it worked because like an unskilled hostage holder he pushed Letty into the bathroom and closed the door. "Go now." Mack said to the others after Vince, Dagan and Brad walked in.

"Dagan and I will take them." Brad said ushering the others out.

"Where's Ladia?" Vince asked noticing that they haven't seen her.

"I dunno." She said when the bathroom door open. "Trouble in paradise."

"I'll fucking kill you." Letty said between gritted teeth.

"Not if I get you first." Mack said childishly. "Just go."

"Yea you're just going to let us go." Dom said incredulously

"I am. I'll let you walk out the door. I wouldn't shoot you in the back." She said opening the door.

"I won't either." Vince said putting the safety on his gun.

"Let's go. It's over." Dom said taking Letty's elbow and leading her out.

"Should we follow them?" Vince asked.

"They're leaving." Mackenzie said into her phone and hung up. "No. I don't want to be in that crossfire."

"Mexico." Letty said as her and Dom walked down the steps and reached the front door.

"Sure." He said opening the door and stepping out before cops swarmed them and yelled for them to put their guns down and get on the ground.

"They knew." Letty said dropping to her knees next to Dom and seeing Ladia in a cop car already. The other teams watched from behind a few police cars. Mia cried into Xavier's chest as the others just shook their heads. Mack and Vince walked out after they took their guns off and Dom and Letty had been handcuffed.

"Lance is in the guest room overlooking the pool and Johnny is in the main bedroom." Mack told her uncle and Vince went over to make sure everyone was okay.

"You did the right thing." Tanner said putting his hands on his niece's shoulders.

"As long as the team is off the hook that's all that matters." She said.

"They will I'll make sure of it. I think it would be a good idea for you guys to get a hotel room or something. It may be awhile for everything to get cleaned up." He said turning her and walking her to the group.

"Can they leave the states yet?"

"Yea. I figured you would ask something like that so I cleared it with the judge and he said you guys can go anywhere you want." He said with a smirk.

"Can I get my cars then? Because we are going to leave soon then." She said with a smile.

"Give them a couple minutes to get the people out and you will be clear to go." He said before going into the house.

"Are we clear?" Leon asked.

"Yup. Once some of these cops leave we can get the cars and leave."

"Hotel for the night?" Michelle guessed.

"I was thinking more of Mexico. I think we could use a getaway. We got awhile before we need to open the restaurant and it would give me some time to get something squared away."

"Probably the best idea all day." Xavier said as Mia wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying.

"I got a house in Tijuana. I think we should be able to fit everyone in it." Brad said.

"Less money I have to pay the better." Mack said making everyone chuckle.

"God, the stories we can tell our kids when we are old." Vince said with his arms around Mack as they all watched the cop cars begin to leave.

"Yea." She said smiling at the thought of her and Vince's kids.


	25. Epilogue

**I am sooooo sorry about the delay. Here is the final chapter of Story of our lives. THANK YOU sooooooo much to the reviewers. You guys rock!**

* * *

"Hey Mack! Why don't you try doing some work around here. It would help." Xavier yelled from the kitchen as soon as Mackenzie walked into his restaurant aptly named Second Chances. After staying in Tijuana for a week they came back and open the place in a week and it has been going strong for the past five and a half months. 

"Would have helped if you didn't get one of your waitresses pregnant." Mack said with a smirk. Mia just slapped her arm and waddled to fill some coffee cups. While in Tijuana Mia and Xavier found out that Mia was 3 weeks pregnant. When they got back they tied the knot in a small ceremony and spent, what was suppose to be their honeymoon, getting the restaurant open and running smoothly.

"Vince needs to get you pregnant and keep you barefoot." Xavier said with a laugh as he cooked up some orders.

"He's trying. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good." She said putting her coat behind the bar and grabbing some orders and distributed them. Since everything had happened there was no word from or about anything that had happened. They all just moved on. Mack ended up selling her house and buying another home with a bigger garage just down the street. Vince was living with her and they opened up the home renovations business they had been talking about. Leon, Jesse, and even Michelle's team joined in.

"So when are you and V getting married?" Mia asked while Mack waited for some orders.

"Maybe never." She said with a sigh. Everyone always asked the same question every chance they got.

"Oh come on. You two should." Mia said bumping Mack's shoulder with a smile.

"We don't need to get married. We are happy just the way it is. This way if we break up there is no big fight over money." Mack said sarcastically.

"Yea…you two breaking up." Mia said laughing. "Not going to happen."

"You never know." Mack said.

"Oh I know." Mia replied as Mack picked up some plates from Xavier and giving them to the people who ordered them. She worked the restaurant till Midnight when they finally slowed down and stopped serving food.

"I'm going home. Let me know if you need me tomorrow." Mack said grabbing her jacket and leaving with a wave. Mia immediately grabbed the phone with a giddy smile.

"She's coming your way."

When she finally got home and walked into the house via the garage she found candles lighting a path upstairs. With a smile she through her coat onto a chair and walked upstairs as calmly as she could even though she wanted to run. When she reached the bedroom, she found a couple dozen flower petals scattered around on the bed and another trail of candles towards the bathroom where a full tub met her with bubbles and the sent of Pure seduction from Victoria's Secret.

"Oh my god." She said with tears in her eyes. She found a note on the edge of the tub that said for her to get in and relax. She did so quickly and moaned with closed eyes at how perfect the water felt.

"Comfortable?" Vince asked from the door in black slacks and a black button down shirt.

"Yes. Why don't you join me?" She said with a seductive glint in her eye.

"I got a better idea. Meet me downstairs in 30 minutes in the dress on the bed." He said stepping towards the tub and moving some bubbles around..

"What have you got planned?" She asked with a smile.

"You'll see. 30 minutes." He said before kissing her an walking out.

"I'm a lucky, lucky girl." She said biting her lip and sinking further into the bubbles with a giggle. By the time she got out she found a beautiful teal dress laying on the end of the bed. When she slipped it on she couldn't believe how well it fit and looked on her. She went downstairs and found Vince in the kitchen stirring and adding ingredients to a pot. She just stood back and appreciated the view in front of her with a smile.

"For me?" She asked wrapping her arms around him from the back.

"It will be in a minute." He said turning off the burner and putting a top on the pot. He turned around and took a look of her in the dress and for got what he bought the dress for because she took his focus that much.

"You spoil me." She said with a smile.

"You're worth spoiling. Now take this glass of wine and go out on the deck and have a seat." He said handing her a glass and swatting her butt. When she got outside she found the table set with plates, lotus's and candles.

"He really went all out." She said running her finger over one of the lotus petals. These flowers were hard to find and expensive if found.

"Dinner is served." He said coming out with two plates of steaming pasta.

"What's the special occasion?" She asked between bites.

"Just to show you how much you mean to me." He said with a smile.

"With food?" She asked with a laugh. "I knew you were a smart man."

"Being in love can do that." He said looking at her.

"Yea, I guess it can." She said putting her fork on an empty plate and smiling and content smile.

"Come on. Let's walk." He said standing and reaching for her hand before they went for a walk down the beach.

"I've never been this happy." She said kicking some sand.

"I know how we can be happier." He said

"Oh really?" She asked

"Marry me and have a child with me." He said pulling her close.

"What if we switch the order." She said with a smile.

"Are you serious? But the wine?" He said shocked.

"Yes I'm serious. I never even sipped the wine." She said putting her arms around his neck and waiting for him to come out of his shock.

"I'm going to be a daddy." He said with a big smile before twirling her around.


End file.
